Aankho mei sapne liye
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: A dream you dream alone is only a dream.. let's dream together and make it reality.. you will get something new from me in this story.. so try it.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** HIIIIIIII every one... how are you all? I'm fine.. maine aap sabko bohot miss kia.. sachhi.. isliye aa gayi wapas app logo ko tang karne.. hehe..

Achha I want to say something about this story.. this is a story of a great Bengali film **Dui Bhai**.. it's an old film and I just love this movie.. Here I'll try to tell you the story in my words.. so it is not at all my story.. I'm just telling you what is there in this movie..I hope you will enjoy.. so let's start with it..

 **THE STORY:**

A handsome boy of 23-24 years entered into the house with so many show many shopping bags while calling "bhabiiii... bachalo"..

and in response he heard a male voice.. "haa.. bula le bula le.. tere pukar sunke sayed wo is dharti par padarpan kare.. "

"offo.. bhaiya.. aapka problem kya hai batiye to zara.. kyu shaadi nehi karna chahte hai aap? aare mujhe bhi to bhabi ka sewa pane do.. "younger said while keeping the bags on the sofa..

"kyu bey? mai abhi purana ho gaya hu kya? mai jo aapke sewa mei 24*7 laga reheta hu.. wo aapko dikh nehi raha hai abhi? " his bhaiya told him

"kya bhiya.. aap to aap ho.. koi thori aapko replace kar sakta hai kya? par mujhe ek bhabi chaiye hai bas.. aur aapko pata hai jab aap raste se jate ho na, larkiya bas aaphi ko dekhti reheti hai.. aur humare building mei jo larkiya reheti hai woh bhi to..."..

"bakwas band kar.. aur jaa.. yeh bag aapne kamre mei ja ke rakh de.. aur mera wala yehi chod de.. mai le jaunga.. "

"mujhe pata hai aap shaadi kyu nehi karna chahte ho.."

"achha? tujhe pata hai? to suna.. kyu nehi chahta shaadi mai?" he threw the question to him..

"kyuki aapko yeh lagta hai ki jo aapki biwi ban kar aayegi, wo hum dono bhaiyo ke bich darar layegi.. hai na?"

"bilkul sahi samjhe hai aapne janab"

"offo bhaiya.. aapko girls ke bare mei aisa impression kyu hai? haa manta hu aaj kaal aise kai kisse sunne ko aata hai.. par sab larkiya aise hote hai na.. aur mai to keheta hu 99% hi achhe hote hai.. sab ke sath miljhul ke rehena pasand karte hai wo larkiya.. "

"okk boss.. par aap dekhna, mai aapki shaadi karwa kar rahunga.. yeh wada hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet Chatterjee ka bhai Daya Chatterjee ka "... finishing his full of confidence lecture he was about to go to his room.. when he heard..

"achha, yeh Gopal kaha chala gaya? banda sanyas le liya kya?"

"aap dono jhelne se achha to sanyas lena hi hai bade shahb.. " a simple person entered from the door..

"achha jee?" his bade shab said..

"aur nehi to kya?"

"hmmmm.. samjh gaya.. chal yeh bata.. kaha gaya tha?"

"kuch jaroori saman lana tha.. isliye gaya tha.. "

Daya interrupted "achha... tu to chala gaya.. aur pata hai mujhe yeh itne sare bags ko sambhalte hue darwaza kholne mei kitni problem hui.. "

"Daya.. sudher jaa samjha.. darwaza tune khola yah maine?"

he gave him a killer smile and said.. "aap kholo.. yah mai.. baat to ek hi hai na bhaiya?"

"Daya.." and he was going to chase him.. but the other one went away..

"ab yeh bhaga dauri band kijiye aur jaldi se aa jayiye muh haat dhoke.. mai chai banata hu.. " Gopal said..

"hmm".. both went to complete their respective works..

after some time both brothers came to the dinning to enjoy their tea..

"la Gopal.. chai la".. Abhijeet said..

"aa gaya mai"..Gopal came and put two cups of tea..

"oye tera kaha hai bey?" Gopal's chote shahb asked him..

"abhi pine ka man nehi hai.. bad mei pi lunga.. "

"aarre.. bara aaya bad mei pi lunga.. " and saying this in teasing tone Daya picked up his cup..

"ek min ek min Daya.."

"kya hua bhaiya?"

"uhun"

"kya?"

"uhun"

"aare kya uhun uhun laga rakha hai aapne bhaiya? batiye to sahi kya bolna chahte hai.."

"galati ho rahi hai tujhse" Abhijeet said keeping his eyes on Daya's cup..

"kaisi galati.. " he too gave a look towards his cup which was on his hand..

"yeh cup mera hai.."

"yeh cup aapka hai?"

"bilkul"

"ho hi nehi sakta"

"mai keh raha hu na mera hai.. dusra wala tera hai.. "

"maine kaha na ho hi nehi sakta.. "

"phirse tu mere sath argu mei ja raha hai?"

"yeh aapka cup hai?"

"jee mere chote bhai.. "

"okkk baba.. lo piyo aap aapne cup se.."he forwarded the cup to his big bro..

"Always unmindful haa. humesha tujhe meri hi chiz lena hota hai na? mujhe kabhi dekha hai tere koi bhi chiz lete hue yah pehente hue? "

"okkk baba.. sorry.." Daya joined his hand in frontof Abhijeet.. and Abhijeet smiled on him..

Daya called Gopal.."Gopal sun zara.. "

he came.. "haa boliye.. "

"yaar mere slippers dekha hai tune"

Abhijeet teased him "achha ab slippers bhi kho diya hai tune?"

"aare nehi bhaiya.. idher hi hoga kahi.. Gopal dekh na zara.. "

"dekh to raha hu.." he replied

"kaha?" Abhijeet asked in sarcastic tone..

"aapke pair mei.."

Abhijjet looked at his foot immediately and the slowly looked up at Daya who replied in very cool voice copying his bro " mujhe kabhi dekha hai tere koi bhi chiz lete hue yah pehente hue? "

"abbey teri to" and he got up to run behind Daya already fled away laughing loudly..

"hey bhgwan".. Gopal's reaction was something like that..

"tu ruk Daya.. mai maza chakhata hu tujhe.. "

"mai nehi rukne wala.."

and saying this he was about to go down stairs but collided with a girl.. but he had no time to look back.. he kept running..

"hey.. yeh kya badtameezi hai? " she said in a angry tone and started rubbing her wrist as she could feel the result of that collision..

at the mean time Abhijeet too came there chasing his bro.. and stopped seeing her.. seeing him the girl said.. "khare khare mera muh kya dekh rehe hai? mere book niche gir gaya hai.. uthayiye.. "

"jisne phenka hai usko kahiye.." and saying he went from there..

Her mouth remained opened for few minutes hearing such rude statement from him..

"sorry ma'am.."

she looked behind..

"please don't mind.. mai utha deta hu aapka book.. " he picked up the books.. and handed them over to her..

"huh.. nonsense".. she said looking at the way from where Abhijeet went..

Daya smiled and asked "kaun?"..

"wohi jo geye abhi yaha se.. jise baat karne ka tameez nehi hai.. "

"achha woh.. woh mere bhaiya hai.. " Daya explained with a broaaaddee smile..

she looked at him and threw a disgusting look with "disgusting.."

Daya was panting and smiling.. he shook his head and went inside..

 **Friends.. how was it? starting pasand aaya ki nehi? let me know through your precious review please..sorry for the mistakes..  
**

 **stay blessed always..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello friends.. thank you so much for your feedback..

Duo's lover, loveduo ( jara asol story ta jane tara amr story ta porbe na bolcho? :( ), Guest, FAD, Duoforever, Ashi, 93, Silent reader,Kirti, mishti, AD Fan( dear, who that girl was.. ummmmm.. you would get to know that in the upcoming chapters. :)... and dear actually I already have written some chapters with the dialogues in this manner.. to use phirse jaise aap keh rehe ho, waise likhne mei thora time lagega, jo mai nehi de pa rahi hu.. kuch chapters aap isi se manage kar lo, and then I will try to update the chapters in that style, writting the names before the dialouges.. plzzzz) , ayanavadg, Krittika di, duosun( i am also happy getting my joridar :P.. and that songs scenes, kuch intezam kia maine, dekh lo achha lagta hai ki nehi ;) ) , Cid duo fan, priya,, luvcidduodosti thanks to all of you and thanks to all my readers..

 **THE STORY:**

Daya was talking over the phone.. "bhaiya.. aaj mera college jaldi khatam ho raha hai.. haa.. yehi kuch 3:30 baje.. to kya aap aa sakte hai mujhe pick up karne?... ok ok.. haa yeh bhi hai.. kab case aa jaye kuch pata nehi chalta.. thik hai mai thori der wait karunga.. phir khud hi chala jaunga .. hmm hmm.. bye bye.."

he disconnected the line and found his friends were standing around him..

"kya re? tu sab yaha kya kar raha hai?"

one of his friend said.. "yaar tu chota bachha hai kya jo bhaiya ko bula raha hai college se le jane ke liye?"

Daya smiled.. "achha lagta hai bhaiya ke sath time spend karna.. isi liye bas"

Ashutosh one of his friends patted his shoulder.. "sach mei yaar.. tum dono bhaiyo ko dekh kar na hum log kabhi kabhi jealous feel karte hai.. kyu bhaiyon?"

"haa.. bilkul.. itna payar tum dono ek dusre se karte ho.. sach mei.. god bless you two yaar.. "

Daya smiled.. "bhaiya mere liye sab kuch hai.. sirf 12 saal ke umar se ek maa ek baap aur ek bhai ka farz nibhate aa rehe hai bhaiya.. mai hi unke liye sab kuch hu.. yeh jo bhaiya shaadi nehi karte hai itna eshtablished hone ke baad bhi.. wo bhi mere liye mujhe pata hai.. unhe kahi na kahi darr lagta hai ki jo unki biwi ban kar aayengi, agar unke sath mera rishta na bane to mera kya hoga.. yah wo mujhe pasand na kare to kya hoga? "

"yaar.. sab larki ek jaisi nehi hoti hai.. "

"yeh baat bhaiya ko kaun samjhyega?"

"tu hi samjhayega.. aur kaun samjhyega? aur kaun samjhyega?"

"aare yaar mai to samjhate samjhte thak chuka hu.. aab koi aisa chaiye hai jo bhiaya ko sahi tarike se samjha sake.."

"hmmm.. problem indeed" Ashu said.. Daya smiled.."chalo friends.. class shuru hone wala hai.. come on.. "

he started going towards the class..

his friends teased him from behind.. someone said "tu aur tera class aur teri studies.. "

another one added "topper jo hai.. thori na humare tarha sirf pass hone wala larka hai.. "

Ashutosh sighed and said "3 saal se to 'sirf pass' bhi mere naseeb mei nehi aaraha hai"

All laughed at this...

 _IT_ was about 3:00 of afternoon.. working day.. so busy day.. still some relaxation was there.. so the people inside CID BUREAU were trying to make the day special.. specially the girls..

but some problem were there.. the problem was like.. who would bell the cat?

"Tasha tu jaa".. a girl said in as low voice as she could make..

"pagal ho gayi hai kya Kajal.. mai nehi ja sakti.. Purvi tu ja.. " Tasha pushed Purvi

"haa.. mujhe hi bhejo tum dono sher ke muh ke samne.. achha hum Freddy sir ko bolte hai.. wohi kuch kar sakte hai"

"haa.. yehi sahi hai.. " Tasha and Kajal agreed..

the three went to their Freddy sir.. and put their demand in front of him..

"sir.."

"are tum teeno.. ek sath.. ab kya chal raha hai dimag mei?"

"Freddy sir.. aapko kaha na subha ki is saturday Purvi ke ghar mei ek party hai.. " Kajal said..

"haa.. to?" Freddy said..

"to bat yeh hai ki.. Abhijeet sir ko manane ka kam aapko karna parega.. " Purvi said.

Freddy smiled and said.. "Purvi.. sir nehi jayenge.. tumhe pata hai na.. sir in sab cheezo mei interest nehi rakhte.. "

"par sir.. sabhi ja rehe hai.. Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir bhi.. hume pata hai ki Abhijeet sir nehi jayenge.. isliye to kehene se bhi darr lag raha hai" Purvi said in sad mood..

"Purvi.. darr kyu rehe ho? aj tak sir ne kabhi hum mei se kisiko bhi danta hai kya?"

"to humare sath khulke baat bhi to nehi kia na unhone.. unse baat karne mei humesha hesitate feel hota hai.. achha thik hai aap bas shuru karna.. phir hum bhi aapka sath denge.. "

"hmm.. samjh gaya.. thik hai.. mai ekbar batake dekhta hu.. Abhijeet sir ko ane do "

Abhijeet came inside just then..

Kajal signaled Freddy.. Freddy turned and saw Abhijeet.. "aare sir aap aa geye?"

"haa Freddy.. kuch kam tha kya?"

"um.. haa.." Freddy came near him.. "wo mai bata raha tha ki.. is saturday Purvi ke ghar mei ek party hai.. aapko bhi aa na hai sir.. "

Abhijeet listened to him and looked at Purvi..

Purvi hurriedly said.. "please sir.. aap aayenge to hum sabko achha lagega.. "

Abhijeet smiled and said.. "janta hu Purvi.. par kya hai mera kuch kam hai.. to mai nehi aa paunga.. "

"sir aap pichli bar mere ghar mei jo party hui thi usmei bhi nehi aaye the.. " Tasha said in complaining tone..

"sir aap bilkul bore nehi honge.. hum party mei bas khulke gappe marte hai aur kuch nehi.. " said Kajal..

"I know Kajal.. par mujhe sach mei kam hai.. mai nehi aa paunga.. " saying this Abhijeet looked at his watch and turned to Freddy with "Freddy.. mai nilkalta hu.. kuch kam hai.. Acp sir se baat ho gayi hai.. agar koi case report hua to jaldi mujhe phone karna.. ok? "

"ok sir.."

Abhijeet went out..

"dekha.. kaha tha na maine.. sir nehi manenge.. ".. Purvi made a sad face..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duo was in there home..

"bhaiya.. aaj aap bhi jaldi aa geye ho.. to ho jaye?"

"kya?"

Daya made a face.. "kya boss.. humara aur kya kam hai Violin practice ke siwa?"

"haa yaar.. yeh achha rahega.. chal la kar aa violins.. aaj dono bhai mil kar suro ke sath khelenge.. "

"jee bhaiya.." he was very happy..

They were really playing with _saat sur.._

 _And some one was enjoying that and was being mesmerised..._

 **so frnds, hw ws it? sry fr d mistakes :(.. but still plz keep reading :) and keep supporting me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank u to allll my readers and reviewers.. keep supporting me like this..:)

 **THE STORY:**

Working day.. morning time.. so busy time..

Abhijeet was bringing out his car from the garage.. and saw that girl with whom his first meeting was not so good was standing carrying a worried expression over her face standing at the main entrance.. But He was Abhijeet.. he didn't care..

seeing a car is coming towards her.. she tried to stop that.. "ek min ek min.. "

Abhijeet stopped the car..

the girl came to him.. and asked him.. "excuse me.. wo kya hai mai yaha par nayi hu.. to yaha ka kuch nehi pehchanti.. aur aaj office mei mera first day hai.. late ho jayega to bohot bura hoga.. kya aap mujhe lift de sakte hai please.. "

"aapko kaha jana hai? "asked Abhijeet

"borivali east.."

"mai borivali west ja raha hu.."

"oh.. I'm sorry... thik hai.. I'll manage.. "

"ok".. and Abhijeet drove off..

AT CID BUREAU..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

"yes sir"

"mere sath Forensic lab chalo.. Salunkhe ne bulaya hai.. "

"sir.."

Abhijeet and Acp sir came to Forensic lab..

"haa bol Salunkhe.. "

"aare boss.. aageye tum.."

"aab bata.. kyu bulaya.. "

"batata hu boss.. usse pehele aur ek jaroori baat tumse kehena hai.. actually tumhe kisise milana hai.. "

"kisse?"

"wait.. bulata hu.. " Dr. Salunkhe called out.. "Tarika.. jara bahar aao.. "

"yes sir.." the three heard a female voice.. and after some moment a beautiful lady dressed in perfect formal came out..

"boss.. yeh hai Tarika.. my new assistant.. "

Tarika smiled and and shook hand with Acp sir..

"hi.. welcome to our CID Family.. meet my one of the bravest cop.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet"

Tarika smiled and turned her head where Acp sir pointed.. and her smile vanished and she became so much shocked.. "aaap.."

Abhijeet came forward and forwarded his hand to shake hand with her.. Tarika looked at his hand and held it to do the formality .. but no change of expression was noticed on Abhijeet's face..

"hope ki aapko humare sath kaam karna achha lagega.. wish you all the best.. "

but reply Tarika said.. "aap to Borivali west jane wale the na subha.. phir aap yaha.. matlab! "

"Borivali west? waha kyu bhai?" Salunkhe sir asked in his typical style.

"kuch kam tha Salunkhe sir.. (turning towards Tarika) phir maine decision change kia.. waha nehi gaya.. sidha bureau hi aa gaya.. "

saying this, Abhijeet went out.. and Tarika kept looking at the way from where Abhijet went.. she was shocked as well as confused..

Salunkhe sir and Acp sir exchanged a glance..

and Salunkhe sir initiated.. "tum Abhijeet ko janti ho Tarika?"

"haa? nehi janti nehi hu.. nehi matlab.. mai jis apartment mei reheti hu yeh bhi wohi rehete hai.. "

Salunkhe sir whispered in Acp sir's ears.. "boss.. picture to abhi baki hi hai.." Acp sir nodded in agreement..

It was evening..

Abhijeet was waiting for Daya.. he had not returned yet..

"kya hua kya aaj? itni der to kabhi nehi karta.. raat ke 8 baj geye.. ".. he was really tensed.. so asked Gopal..

"Gopal.. Daya kuch batake gaya tha college jate waqt?"

"aa.. nehi bare shahb.. wo kya hai na aaj chote shahb der se college geye hai na.. isliye aane mei der ro rhi hogi.. "

"are aisa thori hota hai.. college ka ek timing to hai na.. usse jyada thori na class hoga.. (to himself) gaya kidher hoga? ek phone karke dekh leta hu.."

"nehi nehi bare shahbb.. phone mat karo.. " said Gopal hurriedly..

"aye.. tujhe hua kya hai bol to.. tab se mujhe rok raha hai phone karne se.. kyu na karu phone? itna late ho gaya.. do din baad final exam hai uska.. aur use dekho bahar ghum raha hai.. aur pata hai aaj kal political parties ki procession wagera nikal ta reheta hai.. news nehi dekhta hai kya tu? karta kya hai pure din ghar par? bahar ka situation bohot kharab hota ja raha hai.. aise mei itni der tak bahar rehena thik nehi hai.. "

"are shahb.. kam mei honge na chote shahb.. bachhe thori na hai woh?"

"mere liye woh bachha hi hai.." Abhijeet said in low tone.. but Gopal heard that and smiled..

"haa manta hu.. par aap abhi unhe phone karenge to dishturb hoga na unko .."

"sun Gopal.. ab mai rukne wala nehi hu.. tabse bol raha hai phone mat karo mat karo.. mai man raha hu.. ab nehi.. ab mai phone karke rahunga.. "

"kise phone karenge bhaiya?" Daya entered..

Abhijeet looked at him.. but said nothing.. picked up the newspaper.. and started reading it..

Daya looked at Gopal.. and asked him was everything alright through eyes.. Gopal nodded his head in a big NO..

Daya made a scared face.. but controlled himself.. he pulled the chair and sat..

"yaar Gopal chai bana jaldi.. (pausing for some moments) aa.. wo bhaiya.. aaj thora late ho gaya... wo kya hai mai..."

"maine tumse pucha hai kuch?".. asked Abhijeet but still the paper was open in front of his face.. so Daya was not able to see his expression..

"par bhaiya aap ekbar sun to lo.. wo Bhaskar uski behen ka achanaq tabiyat kharab ho gayi thi.. aur uske parents yaha nehi hai.. bahar geye hue hai.. bechara bohot dar gaya tha.. mujhe bulaya to mai chala gaya.. aur tension itni thi ki aapko phone karna bhi bhul geya mai.. sorry na.."

Now Abhijeet kept the paper down.. and asked.. "kaisi hai wo abhi?"

Daya heaved a sigh looking at Gopal.. Gopal also gave the same reaction..

"abhi thik hai bhaiya.. "

"thik hai.. ja raha hai thik hai.. ek phone to kar sakta tha na? "

"bhaiya bola na.. tensuion itni thi ki.. "

"aur koi tha nehi tere sath? (to Gopal) khana la re jaldi.. "

"haa tha na Boss.. wo Asutosh tha humare sath.. achha.. aap baitho.. mai fresh hokar aata hu.. "

Abhijeet nodded.. "aare.. kab tak hoga tera khana garam?"

"bas ho gaya bare shahb.. (he came with the food) dekha shahb.. app bekar mei pareshan ho rehe the.. chote shahb to achhe kam karne ke liye geye the na?" he gave a broad smile.. which vanished in seconds hearing.. "ho gaya aapka chote shahb ka chamcha?"

"jee" saying this he went to do his works..

"mai aa gaya bhaiya.. wo khana bhi aa gaya.. aab toot paro khane par.. bohot bhook lagi hai.. "

"haa baith.. waise hua kya tha Bhaskar ki behen ko?"

Daya was about to take the first bite but this question gave his hand an instruction to stop.. "Haa?"

"kya problem kya thi use?"

"useeee... aaa.. "

"kya hua? pucha nehi doctor se?"

Daya gave an innocent smile and shook his head innocently..

"offo Daya.. puchna chahiye tha na.. aur Doctors.. doctors ko to khud se hi batana chahiye na?"

"haa.. wo to Ashu aur Bhashu gaya tha doctor se milne.. mai nehi gaya tha.. isliye nehi janta.. "

"tu kabhi nehi sudhrega Daya.. bara ho ja abhi.. "

"hehehe.. wo to mai hu hi"..

"dikh raha hai.. "

 _SO, Friends, review karna na bhulna.. sorry for the mistakes.._

 _stay blessed always.._


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends.. thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story..

Guest (yes yes.. I am updating it.. :).), Ashi, GD(bhai.. thorasa wait karlo.. pehele slow jane do.. phie speed badhati hu.. keep reading.. thank you.. :) ), Duoforever(don't say sorry yaar.. thanks. ), 93, Bhumi (gussa mat ho beta.. kya hua batao mujhe), Ad Fan, krittika di (are haa.. ei ta dite to ami bhulei gechila.. ebar ki hobe? :"( ), ayanava, Guest (yes my friend, I'm from India.. you?), luv duo nd purvi ( keep reading you will get to know.. :)), loveduo (hehe), kirti (keep reading :)), priya, Guest thank you so much to all of you..

achha one thing I think I should clear.. I think there is a confusion that whether it is a duo story or couple story.. Friends.. it's totally a duo story.. but yes I have included Tarika too.. because for this demands the presence of female characters strongly.. some of my friends are sad that I included Tarika.. I'm really sorry that I made you sad.. but kya karu.. girl character is needed.. aur mujhe Tarika hi yaad aaya.. bas.. so my Guest reviewers.. don't be sad.. pure duo story to likhti reheti hu.. yeh kuch new sa ho gaya.. hai na? Aur one of my friend is liking Tariks's character I think.. that's good.. thank you for that :).. kisiko duo pasand hai.. kisiko couple pasand hai.. kisiko duo and couple ko eksath dekhna pasand hai.. it happens.. it's fine.. :) :) :).. keep smiling always.. and read the story..

 **THE STORY:**

Two brothers were in hurry to go to their respective destination..

"Daya.. aaj jaldi nikalna college se.. mai bhi half day lunga.."

"haa bhaiya yaad hai... aap hall mei pauch jana.. mai aa jaunga.. "

"ok.. mai ticket le lunga.. "

"ok done.."

and they went downstairs hurriedly..

Gopal was coming from there.. but they have no time to see him.. Another one was standing there.. as usual they did not see Her..

but Gopal saw her..

"dekha Tarika didi.. market gaya tha sabji lane.. thori der sabar nehi hua in logo ko.. nikal geye.. "

She smiled..

"wo bhi darwaza khule rakh kar.. ghar mei chori hoga to police aake to mere kamar mei rassi lagayenge na?"

"tumhe aisa lagta hai? mujhe to lagta tha tumhare dono shahb tumhe bohot biswas karte hai.. "

Gopal smiled broadly.. " aur pyar bhi.. Tarika didi mujhe to woh dono aapne bhai hi mante hai.."

"do bhaiyo mei bohot jyada pair hai na?" Tarika asked while smiling..

"bohot jyada tarika didi.. dono ek dusre ke liye jaan de sakte hai.."waise aap kahi ja rahi hai? "

"mai to bureau ja rahi hu.. "

"bureau.. kya aap bhi kam karti hai jaha bade shahb kam karte hai?"

Tarika nodded.. Gopal was surprised.. "kya! sach mei? yeh to bohot achhi bat hai.. "

"bad naseeb hai mera jo unke sath kam karna par raha hai.. "

"nehi nehi.. aisa mat boliye didi.. aapko nehi pata.. bade shahb bohot achhe hai.. "

"haa haa.. janti hu.. kitne achhe hai tumhare bade shahb.. ekdin lift mangi thi.. bureau tak chor dene ko boli thi.. nehi le gaye.. tameez naam ka koi chiz hai bhi unmei?"

"bare shahb aise hi hai didi.. bahar se shakt par anadr se bohot hi achhe hai woh.. bilkul nariyal tarha hai woh.." he smiled.. Tarika made a face..

"aap idher khari kyu hai? Office nehi jana?"

"jana hai na.. par aapke yeh dono toofano ko raste se gujarte hue dekh kar mai ruk gayi.."

Gopal laughed.. "bohot jaldi mei the.. "

"hmmm.. wo to hai.. nehi to Daya mujhe bye jaroor bolta..waise pata nehi bhaiya ke darr se kaha nehi hoga sayed.."

"aapke sath chote shahb ka pehchan hai.. "

Tarika smiled.. "haa.. ekdin Daya ne mujhe lift dia tha.. "

"Ohh achha.. thik hai didi.. mai chalta hu.. kuch jaroorat pare to mujhe bula lena.. pure din to kuch kaam reheta nehi hai.. "

"haa thik hai.. " she smiled and went away..

IN EVENING...

Abhijeet came back to home.. with a sad mood.. he sat on the sofa.. and rested his head on his palm..

Gopal came to him.. seeing him like that he guess what might happen.. he too felt bad for him..

"bade shahb.. chai du?"

Abhijeet looked up at him.. "sun tu ek kam kar.. aapna samaan pack kar le.. "

"jee!"

"haa pack kar.. aur nikal ghar se.. "

"maine kya kia?" Gopal said in fear..

"maine kabhi Daya ke bina chai pia hai?"

Gopal nodded in no..

"to kyu bol raha hai?" He shouted on him..

Daya entered mean time..

"kya hua? use Dant kyu rehe ho bhaiya?"

Abhijeet looked at him and said to Gopal.. "ja yaha se.."

Gopal started going with down head.. Daya called him from behind.. "chai bana jaldi.. " Gopal nodded and moved away..

Daya sat beside Abhijeet with down head.. Abhijeet again buried his head into his palm.. Daya did not say anything..

Gopal came with tea..

Daya brought a smiled on his lips and said.. "lo bhaiya.. chai aa gayi.. pi lo.. "

Abhijeet looked up.. and Daya gave him the cup..

"aa bhaiya.. maine na bohot try ki.. par college se nikal hi nehi paya.. wo kya hai, college fest ki preparation mei bula lia sabne.. isliye mai hall pauch nehi paya waqt par.. I am sorry bhaiya.. "

Abhijeet sighed.. and gave him the movie tickets.. "iska kya karu mai.. phar ke phenk de.. "

Daya became sad.. "bhaiya.. aapne mere liye aapni sari zindegi kurbaan karne ko taiar hai to aaj do movie tickets waste hua hai to aap itna dukhi ho rehe ho?"

"agar tu sach mei yeh samjh pata ki mai tere liye aapni zindegi kurban karne ko taiar hu to yeh tu kabhi nehi keheta ki bas do movie ticket waste hone mei mai itna dukhi ho raha hu.. " Abhijeet said in one go..

"bhaiya".. Daya uttered in sad tone..

Abhijeet smiled forcefully.. "galati meri hai.. tu abhi bara ho gaya hai yeh samjhna chahiye tha mujhe.. aab tera ek naya dunia hai.. mai usme..." he left the rest words unsaid and went away from there..

"Bhaiya.." Daya called him from behind.. he he did not listen..

Daya rubbed his face.. and after some time he too went to his room..

Goplal came and see the tea was left as it was given..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daya was lying on his bed.. thinking about their hard journey of life.. after the death of their parents how they betrayed by their Uncle.. and how his Bhaiya took care of him...

 _they were lying on the bed.. but not sleeping.._

 _Abhijeet looked at little Daya.._

 _"tu soya nehi abhi tak?" he said caressing his head.._

 _"nind nehi aa rahi hai bhaiya.. "_

 _"kyu?"_

 _"mujhe darr lag raha hai.."_

 _"kyu darr lag raha hai tujhe? mai hu na tere sath.. hmm.. chal so ja.. aankhe band kar.. " and he kept caressing his hair.._

 _they heard a sound of the door.. both sat up.. yes as expected.. their uncle came in.. and became shocked seeing them awaken.. and Daya became too scared seeing him there.. he hugged Abhijeet.._

 _"aale beta Abhijeet aur Daya.. soye nehi abhi tak tum dono?"_

 _"hum so jate to aapka kam asan ho jata na?" Abhijeet said straightly.._

 _his uncles looked at him with angry eyes.. but controlled that.. he smiled and said.. "are Abhijeet beta.. mai to dekhne aaya tha ki tum dono thik se so pa rehe ho ya nehi.. daro mat mai hu na?"_

 _"isi bat ka to sab se jyada darr hai kaka.."again a straight voice came out.._

 _"dekho beta Abhijeet.. mai tumse kuch bat karna chahta hu.. jaroori baat.."_

 _"boliye"_

 _"dekho tum dono abhi bachhe ho.. to bari bari jimmedariya tum logo se to nibhayi nehi jayegi na? to..."_

 _"saaf saaf boliye jo kehene aaye hai.. "_

 _"aa haa haaa.. keheta hu.. ghuma phira kar baat karna mujhe bhi pasand nehi hai.. wo mai kya keh raha tha.. tumhare ghar ke papers mujhe de do.. mai sambhal ke rakhunga haa.. "_

 _"mai use sambhal sakta hu.. aapko takleef lene ki jaroorat nehi hai.."_

 _his uncle's facial expression changed at this.._

 _"tu nehi dega mujhe?"_

 _"nehi.. "_

 _"nehi dega na?"_

 _"nehi.."_

 _"iska parinam janta hai?"_

 _"kuch bhi kar lijiye.. yeh ghar mere papa ka hai.. ab unke baad mere aur Daya ke.. to hum dono ise sambhal lenge.. aapko bich mei aane ki jaroorat nehi hai.. "_

 _"tujhe to mai" and he grabbed Abhijeet neck.. Abhijeet didn't say anything.. but Daya came with the papers and gave him.._

 _"awww le le le.. Daya bachha kitna hoshiyaar hai.. (to Abhijeet)Abhijeet kuch sikh isse.. achha to mai chalta hu haa.."_

 _hand he turned to go.._

 _Abhijeet had tears in his eyes.. "yeh tune kya kia Daya? kyu kia?"_

 _Tears were rolling down from Daya's eyes.. "nehi to woh aapko mar dalte.." and he started sobbing.. Abhijeet embraced him quickly.._

 _"achha suno tum dono.. tumhare mama ke yaha se letter aaya hai.. woh bohot dukhi hai tum dono ke liye.. kuch din woh tum dono ko aapne pas rakhna chahte hai.."_

 _"mama! humara koi mama nehi hai.. "_

 _"are.. to kya mai jhoot bol raha hu? yeh dekho letter.. " and he showd him that.._

 _Abhijeet read that and looked at him.._

 _"ab to ho gaya na biswas? kal subha taiar rehena.. mai le kar jaunga tum dono ko".._

He opened his eyes hearing a knock on the door..

"chote shahb"

"hmm aaja andar.."

Gopal came in..

"shahb khane chaliye.. "

"bhaiya kaha hai?"

"abhi tak to kamre se nikle nehi.. aap bula lo.. aa jyenge.. "

Daya nodded.. "janta hai Gopal.. humare sage chacha ne hume dhoka de dia tha.. "

"chote shahb.. aap yeh sab kyu yaad kar rehe ho?"

"yaad karta nehi hu.. yaad aajata hai re.. mama ke ghar le chalunga bolke ek aanjan admi ke ghar hume chor aaya tha.. jab hum ghar mei ghuse to hume dhakka marke bahar nikal dia gaya tha.. pata hai Gopal bhaiya tabhi nehi roye.. kyuki unhe mujhe sambhalna tha.. raat ke andhere mei.. ek 10 saak ka aur ek 7 saal ka bachha bina manjil ke chal pare.. "

he smiled lightly.. "janta hai bhaiya ne mujhe aapne kandhe par utha lia tha jab mai chal nehi paa raha tha.. "

"chote shahb.. wo waqt to bit gaya hai na.. to phir aap kyu? choriye na.. "

Daya nodded..

"ab bare shahb ko bula kar laiye.. gusse mei hai sayed.. dukhi bhi hai.."

Daya looked at the closed door between his and Abhijeet's room.. as their rooms were like a suit.. so their was a common wall and a common door which was closed now..

"yaar.. bhaiya jab pareshan hote hai na tabhi yeh door bandh karte hai.. nehi to yeh door to bhaiya kabhi khudse nehi lagate.. mai hi lagata hu.. aaj to bhaiya ne hi..."

"shahb aapko maine subha hi kaha tha na ki aaj ke din rehene do..par aap ho ke mere baat sunte hi nehi ho.. ab dekho.. bade shahb bhi pareshan.. sath sath aap bhi.. "

"ae.. tu chup kar.. aur bhaiya ko mai dekhta hu.. mere pas jabardast idea hai.. tu jaa yaha se.. aur jake serve kar hum aate hai.. huh bara aaya gyan dene wala.."

Gopal made a face and was about to exit from the room but hearing his name he stopped and turned back and looked at Daya who was staring at him.. Gopal understood what he wanted to say.. he had that bonding with those two brothers that he could understand their unsaid words..

so he smiled and said.. "bade shahb aapse kabhi jyada der tak gussa rehe sakte hai kya?"

Daya smiled..

Daya looked at his violin.. and took that and caressed that... "chal mere bhai.. aaj phirse dikha aapna kamal.. tu hi sahara hai mera abhi to.. "

He started playing his violin.. but he got no response as he was expecting..

"aaj bhaiya mere violin sunke bhi nehi aaye?"

he sighed and kept the violin in its place.. "aaj tu bhi nehi bacha paya yaar.. " he smiled sadly..

and after some time he heard that Abhijeet too was playing his violin in the same tune.. Daya smiled and got up..

He came to Abhijeet's room.. and saw Abhijeet was playing the violin with full conscentration.. he called.. "bhaiya.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. Daya came near to him and sat near his foot and kept his head on Abhijeet's knees.. Abhijeet put his hand on his head..

"bhook lagi hai bhaiya.. "

"to kaun bola tha bina khaye piye violin le ke baithne ko?"

Daya looked at him and smiled lightly.. that smile told everything to Abhijeet..

"chal khane chal"..

FRIENDS.. khatam ho gaya yeh chapter.. so wait for the new one.. till then keep reviewing and keep supporting me.. :)

stay blessed..


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you my friends for being with me.. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers..

Loveduo, Duoforever, Ashi, Mishti, Priyanka, Kirti, Ayanava, Navya, duosun, 93, Cid duo fan, Krittika di, luvcidduodosti, priya ,, isi tarha review karte rahiye aap sab .. :)..

Guest- My friend ek baat kahu? ek suggestion du? bura mat manna please.. aapko dost samjhti hu isliye bol rahi hu bas.. when you read this story na, you just try to imagine the characters as I am showing.. not how FW shows.. isse sayed aapko mujh par jo gussa hai,wo thora kam ho jaye. hai na?.:). Again I am saying, bura mat maana plz.. and thank you so much for expressing and sharing your views with me. :)..

Navya dear,aap bhi yeh idea try kar sakti ho :)

Guest- My another friend.. story kaisi lg rhi h yeh to aapne bataya hi nehi. :( .

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet came back from bureau and straight came into Daya's room with..

but he stopped seeing the guest in Daya's room whose company Daya was enjoying..

"aare bhaiya ayiye na.. dekhiye Tarika di ayi hai.. "

Abhijeet was uncomfortable in front of her..

"nehi mai baad mei aata hu.."

seeing Abhijeet going back Tarika said.. "nehi aap mat jayiye.. mai hi chali jati hu.. "

"are rukiye.. kisiko bhi jane ki jaroorat nehi hai.. baithiye dono hi.. sath mei gappe marte hai.."Daya said..

"haa.. yeh ho sakta hai.. I have no problem.." Tarika said in joyous mood..

But Abhijeet was not at all in mood of gossiping..

"Daya.. mere pas gappe marne ka faltu time nehi hai.. " he said without looking at her..

Tarika frowned..

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. "aur tum Daya? kya kar rehe ho? kuch din tumhara final exam hai na? aur tum aise time waste karte ho?".. his voice was a little louder than usual..

"nehi bhaiya mai bas.." Daya was embarrassed..

"excuse me Mr. Abhijeet.. if you don't mind mai ek baat kahu?" Tarika initiated..

Abhijeet was going to say something but she stopped him with "aur aap kuch mind karenge bhi to bhi mai kahungi.. "

Daya felt the situation was becoming improper for him.. so he excused himself with "yeh Gopal na jane kaha chala gaya.. chai bhi nehi laya.. mai jata hu.. aur teen(stressed on the word) cup chai ke liye bol kar aata hu haa"

Daya went out.. and Tarika started.. "haa to jo mai keh rahi thi.. dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet.. aapka indication mere taraf tha yeh mai bohot achhi tarha se samjh gayi hu.. aapko yeh lagta hai mai Daya ke sath faltu batein karke uska time barbad kar rahi hu.. (softly) par aisa nehi hai.. mai ati hu do char batein karke chali jati hu.. aap to jante hai mere kaaam ke bare mei.. mai to aapke bureau mei hi as forensic doctor kam karti hu.. aap hi bataiye mujhe kya utna waqt milta hai ki mai Daya se aake gappe maru? "

"dekhiye Dr. Tarika.. mere kehene ka matlab wo nehi tha.. aap mujhe galat samjh rahi hai.. mai bas yeh kehena chahta tha ki Daya ka exam hai kuch hi dino mei.. to uska pura dhyan studies pe hona chaiye.." Abhijeet said in serious tone..

"haa.. par relaxation ki bhi to jaroorat hai na? pure din padhai karta rehega kya?" asked Tarika..

Abhijeet looked at her.. "kya aap use relax karenge? "

"aap phirse mujhe galat samjh... " Tarika couldn't complete..

"aap sahi bhi nehi hai.. look Daya ko achhe marks se pass hona hai.. use successful dekhna hi mere life ka one and only objective hai.. "

"aap uspe pressure create kar rehe hai Abhijeet.. yeh thik nehi hai.. "

"achha? mai uska bhai hu.. kya aap mujhe sikhaayengi ki uske liye kya thik hai yah kya nehi?" Abhijeet said.. "mai uske liye sab kuch karunga.. jo uske liye best hoga wo sab kuch karunga.. aur iske liye kisi aur se permission ya advice lene ki jaroorat nehi hai.. "

"mai aapko na mujhse permission lene ko keh rahi hu.. na mujhe advice lene ko.. mai bas bata rahi hu.. mujhe bohot achhi tarha se pata hai ki aap aapne bhai ke liye sab kuch kar sakte hai aur kar bhi rehe hai.. par you know what freedom naam ka bhi ek chiz hota hai.. jo sabko chahiye hota hai.. aap agar humesha use aapne pas bhandkar rakhna chahenge to uske liye wo achha nehi hoga.. "

"dekhiye Miss Tarika aap bohot kuch keheti ja rahi hai.. "

"thik hai.. mai kuch nehi kahungi agar mai galat hu to.. ek kaam kijiye.. aap ek bar Daya ko bulaiye jara.. " Tarika said in calm voice..

"kyu?"

"kuch sabit karna hai.."

"kya?"

"aap ekbar bulaiye to jara Daya ko.. mai wada karti hu.. Daya se kuch nehi kahungi.. bas Daya yaha aa jayega aur mai nikal jaungi.. "

Abhijeet was confused.. but he called Daya.. "Daya.. Daya ekbar idher aao.."

but Daya didn't come.. instead Gopal came in and informed him that.. "chote shab ghar par nehi hai.. "

Abhijeet was shocked.. "kya!"

"jee bade shahb.. chote shahb nikal geye hai.. keh geye hai ki jaldi aa jayenge. " saying this Gopal went from there..

Tarika smiled.. "dekha aapne.. thora mauka mila ki nehi woh nikal gaya.. woh aapko keheke isliye nehi gaya kyuki use darr tha sayed aap use nikalne nehi denge"

Abhijeet was silent..

"suniye Abhijeet jee ghar kitna bhi bara ho, usmei baharne nikalne ke liye darwja na rehe to wo ghar kayed khana ban jata hai.."

Abhijeet looked at her.. but she left the place..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abhijeet was pacing up and down..

Gopal gathered courage to say.. "bade shahb aap baith jayiye na.."

Abhijeet stopped and looked at him with fiery eyes.. Gopal instantly looked down and started doing his work..

Abhijeet again started doing his previous work.. suddenly he remembered something..

"achha Gopal.. woh madam humare ghar mei ati reheti hai yeh baat tune mujhe kabhi bataya kyu nehi?"

Gopal was scared with his tone and attitude..

"ismei kehene ki kya chiz hai? maine socha aapki dost hai Tarika didi isliye chote shb se milne aati hai.. "

"dost.. haa dost.. huh.. (looked at Gopal) aaj aane de tere chote shahb ko.. ek ek sawal ka jawab chahiye hai mujhe.."

now Gopal had no courage left in him to say anything.. so he just kept watching and listening to Abhijeet..

In proper time Daya came..

Abhijeet welcomed him as.. "aayiye aayiye maharaj.. is kayed khane mei aapka swagat hai.."

Daya was hurt.. "bhaiya thora bohot late kya ho gaya to aap aisa bol rehe ho?"

"jee shahb.. aapke Tarika di ka to yeh hi kehena hai.. aur sirf uska hi nehi aapke harkat se bhi to mujhe aab yehi lagne laga hai.. "

"kya bol rehe ho bhaiya? Tarika di ke sath larai ho gaya hai lagta hai.."

"chup karo tum Daya.. aur mujhe yeh batao tum kaha geye the? aur mujhe bina bataye tum nikal kaise geye?" shouted Abhijeet..

Daya got scared and did not answer..

"answer me Daya.. chup rehene se aaj mai tumhe chorunga nehi.. I want answer.. kya tumpe pressure create karta hu? kya mai tumhe bandh kar rakhta hu? kya tumhe freedom nehi deta?"

"yeh sab kya bol rehe hai aap bhaiya?"

"to phir tum us waqt nikle kyu?"

Daya remained silent for some times and then started.. "mujhe laga aap dono baatein kar rehe ho.. to mai nikal jata hu.."

"ghar mei aur koi kamra nehi hai jaha tum thori der ke liye wait kar sakte the?"

"haa.. hai to.. par I thought ki mai agar ghar se nikal jaunga to aap dono khul kar baat kar peyenge.. jo bhi ho mai aapka chota bhai hu.."

Abhijeet could not what Daya wanted to say..

"kehena kya chahte ho saaf saaf batao Daya.. "

"saaf saaf batau?"

"haa saaf saaf bolo "

Daya smiled a bit and said.. "mujhe lagta hai Tarika di aapse payar karti hai.. "

Abhijeet's jaw dropped.. Gopal giggled from behind.. Abhijeet turned behind and looked at him angrily..

"mazak samjh ke rakhe ho tum dono? mazak kar raha hu mai?" he shouted again..

Daya came near to him and said smiling.. "mazak nehi kar raha hu bhaiya.. Tarika di sach mei tumse payar karti hai.. mai samjhta hu.."

"matlab kya hai tumhara? kya bole ja rehe ho?"

Daya smiled broadened more.. "mai sab samjhta hu bhaiya.. Tarika di jab bhi aati hai aapke bare mei complain karti reheti hai.. "

Abhijeet chewed his teeth.. "achha to woh tujhe mere khilaf bharkane aati hai.. hai na? "

"aare nehi bhaiya.. aisa kiski himmat jo mujhe aapke khilaf bharkaye"

"haa himmat.. himmat hai tabhito bol ke gayi ki ghar kitna bhi bara ho, usmei baharne nikalne ke liye darwja na rehe to wo ghar kayed khana ban jata hai."

Tarika di to bas aise hi.. choti choti baat batati hai.. jaise ki aap unhe lift nehi dia.. buraeu canteen mei aap unhe avoid karte hai, case ke silsile mei humesha Dr. Salunkhe se contact karte hai.. unse kabhi kuch nehi puchte.. bas aisa kuch.."

"Rubbish".. Abhijeet uttered.. "aur tu yeh sab sunta hai?"

"aur kya karu? mai to janta hu na aapka attitude towards the girls.. to sun leta hu.. "

"idiotic".. an angry and irriatted voice came from Abhijeet..

saying this he started going towards his room.. and behind him Daya and Gopal was about to enjoy a hi-five when Abhijeet turned around "par"

Gopal immediately slipped from there.. and Daya put down his hand..

"hhha haa bhaiya.."

"tere sath unka pehchan kaise hua haa?"

"wo actually ekdin maine unhe lift dia tha.. tab se.."

"tune lift dia tha Dr. Tarika ko?"

Daya nodded with a smile.. Abhijeet closed his eyes and shook his head.. and went.. Daya first confirmed his departure and then called Gopal to finish their unfinished work..

"aapne bilkul sahi pakre hai chote shahb mujhe bhi yeh lagta hai ki Tarika didi bade shahb ko pasand karti hai.. "

"achha! tujhe bhi yehi lagta hai?" Daya said in sarcastic manner..

"haa.. aur kya!"

"hmm dekhte hai.. achha sun.. (he put his hand around Gopal's shoulder )thanks yaar.. achha hua aaj tune mujhe phone karke sab kuch bata dia.. isliye na mai laut kar kya kehena hai iska plan bana paya.. "

Gopal made an angry face.. "yeh mat sochna ki mai aapko isliye phone kia kyuki mai aapko samarthan kar raha hu.. isliye phone kia tha taki ghar mei shanti rehe.. aare chote shahb kaise kaise bade shahb se chup kar aapko phone kia maine jante hai aap? "

"isliye na tujhe mobile dila dia hai.. sabash.. aise hi hoshiyari dikhana.."

"chote shahb.. mai keheta hu suno.. ab kuch din yeh sab band rakho.. "

"hmm.. samne exam bhi hai.. dekhta hu.. "

"exam ko goli maro.. aap to humesha hi achhe result karte ho.. aap bade shahb ke socho.. unhe pata lag jayega to pata hai na kya hoga.."

"janta hu yaar (he sighed ).. isiliye to chipa raha hu bhaiya se... anyways.. chal aaj to bach geye.. baki dekhta hu.. "

 **Friends** , next chapter update karne mei thora late hoga. par Next chapter mei suspense bhi reveal ho jayega.. :).. sorry for the mistakes

Stay blessed always..


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry sorry sorry frnds.. thora late ho gaya.. sorry.. but aa gayi mai with a new chapter.. aapko yeh chap mei ek jhatka milega.. so please read it.. hope ki aap sab ko achha lage.._

 _and thank a lot to my all reviewer and reader friends.. thank you so much for being with me and my story.. :)_

 **THE STORY:**

"ufff yeh gari ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha?kya musibat hai yaar.." Abhijeet exclaimed in irritation..

"shahb aap thori der rukiye.. mai dekhta hu kya hua hai.." said the cab driver who was know to Abhijeet..

"aare bhai jaldi dekho.. (he spoke to himself) aaj hi maine aapna car nehi laya aur aaj hi cab ko bhi bigarna tha.. (to the driver) woh bhai.. jaldi dekho.. hota hai to bolo.. neh to choro.. "

"shahb 2 min rukiye.."

"2 min 2 min karke 10 min laga diya yaar"

"haa haa haa.. mai dekhta hu.. lagta nehi hai ki jyada kuch masla hai.. mai abhi thik kar deta hu"

"aisi jaga par aana para.. jaha asani se koi cab milta bhi nehi... Bus bhi mil jata to bhi chalta.. " He shook his head..

Suddenly he heard some mike announcement.. not suddenly actually.. he was listening to that since he was there.. but one word rather one name caught his attention.. He frowned..

He asked the cab driver.. "aare suno bhai.. yaha par kya ho raha hai? wo jo mike pe sunai de raha hai na.. tum jante ho kuch?"

"jee shahb.. ek program ho raha hai yehi pas mei hi.. yeh jo gali hai na.. yaha se thora andar jake aur ek gali hai.. waha par ho raha hai.. wo aaj kal political party ka jo function hota reheta hai na.. usmei to gaana bhi hota hai.. drama bhi hota hai.. wohi function.. wo kya hai ki vote aa raha hai na.. isliye yeh sab kuch chalta reheta hai.. "

"Oh achha".. Abhijeet said.. He was little unmindful..

"kya hua shahb?aap kaha kho geye?"

"hmm? nehi kuch nehi.. tum kaam karo aapna.. "

"jee shab wo to mai karta hu.. par aap ek kaam kijiye.. aap waha ja kar function dekhiye.. aap bore nehi honge.. bohot achhe function hote hai.. "

"haa haa maloom hai.. mai jau udher.. aur isi chakkar mei tum gari le kar nikal jaoge.. hai na?"Abhijeet teased him..

the car driver cut his tongue.. "yeh kya bol rehe hai shahb.. aapke sath mai aisa karunga? jimmedari li hai aapko ghar tak chorne ka.. to wo to mai karke hi aapna ghar lautunga haaaa.. "

Abhijeet couldn't resist himself from smiling.. "nehi bhai shab mujhe in sab chizo mei billkuull bhi interest nehi hai.. so, mai yehi gari mai baithta hu.. tum karo".. saying this he opened the door of the car.. but hearing the same announcement again he looked back..

"are haa.. naam to Daya hi bol raha hai announcement mei.. Interesting..".. He smiled.. "hmm.. jara dekhu to kaun hai jo mere bhai ka naam chura liya hai.. "

He closed the door nad told the driver.. "tumhari baat man raha hu.. ja raha hu dekhne function.. tumhara ho jaye to..."

"mai aapko bula lunga shahb phone karke.. mai befikar jaiye.."

Abhijeet nodded and made his way.. "jara dekhu to.. phir ghar jake Daya ko bataunga ki Daya naam ka ek aur shks se milke aa raha hu.. waise to bolta phirta hai ki mera naam unique hai.. aaj maza aayega.. " He smiled.. "huh.. kaha mera Daya man laga ke padhai kar raha hai.. aur kaha yeh Daya political party kar raha hai..huh.. "and kept walking in the direction told by that driver.. and at last he arrived..

seeing the crowd he was surprised.. "bapre itna bhir.. ho kya raha hai idher?"

He was able to manage a place from where he could see the stage properly.. he looked around and then asked a man.. "aa bhai shahb yaha par..." but his question was left unfinished as the man was not interested to hear anything.. he made Abhijeet stop by showing his hand.. and said.. "abhi kuch mat boliye bhai shahb.. gaana suniye.. drama chal raha hai.. abhi next scene shuru hoga.. to bilkul chup rahiye.. "

Abhijeet shrugged and concentrated on the stage... after some moment the curtain raised.. and he saw a set up of a village was created there.. and a girl was sitting there on the stage.. as soon as the curtain raised.. the whole crowd started clapping with full enthusiasm..

Abhijeet looked around and shook his head and smiled in mind.. "to yeh hai Daya".. He turned to come back.. but he stopped hearing a voice.. some one started singing.. the voice was known to Abhijeet.. very known voice.. He immediately turned back.. and saw the man who was singing the song.. the man searching for whom he came over there.. _Daya.._

Abhijeet was not moving.. was not listening to the song.. just staring at his Daya.. yes it was His Daya.. none other than his Daya..

He was singing.. he was dancing.. not alone.. with that girl.. and he was doing everything that was needed for their drama...he

and Abhijeet was just watching that.. He was dipped into his thoughts.. and he came out when the crowd again started clapping.. He looked around.. the program was finished.. He again looked at the stage and saw Daya was standing embracing that girl for the sake of the last scene of the drama.. everyone was clapping and appreciating them.. they started going back.. and was passing their comments on the drama..

"aare kya jabar dast gate hai yeh dono.. "

"haa DAYA-SREYA jori to hit hai bhai.."

"haa yaar.. jitna na log political lecture sunne ate hai usse jyada to Daya-Sreya ko dekhne aate hai.."

"aaj tak jitne bhi program hue na, na to Daya kisi aur sath act kia hai.. na Sreya kisi aur ke sath.. "

"sach mei mai to dil se chahta hu ki yeh jo Students' Ideology party hai in logoka, yehi party is bar election mei jeete.. "

"haa.. sach mei.. yeh humare next generation hi desh ko aage le kar jayega.. "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daya entered in the house hurriedly.. and saw Abhijeet was sitting on the dinning keeping his head down.. he licked his lips.. he came and sat beside Abhijeet..

"Bhaiya sorry.. wo kya hai aaj college mei ek function tha.. to usmei thora late ho gaya.. (changing the topic hurriedly)aap chai to piyenge na?"

"hmm" a small answer came..

"achha kaunsa biscuit khayenge? achha mai choose karta hu.."

Abhijeet lifted his head up..

"college function tha?" he asked in low voice..

"haa bhaiya.."

"kaha ho raha tha function?"

"wo baaa.. wo college compound mei hi "

"hmm.. to tune participate nehi kia?"

"mai? nehi nehi.. mai kaise? mai nehi.. "

Abhijeet looked at Daya's face keenly.. "Daya.. ek baat bolu?"

"jee bhaiya.. boliye na.."

"aab se jab ghar aayoge, puri tarha se aapna make up remove karke aana.. clown ban kar nehi.."

and he got up from the chair.. with him Daya to get up..

"bhaiya meri baat suniye.. "

"aab sunne ka kuch baki nehi hai Daya.. bachpan mei jab is sheher ki raste par hume ghumna parta tha, aur jab chalte chalte tumhare pair dard ho jata tha mai tumhe aapne kandhe par utha leta tha.. (he looked into Daya's eyes) aaj is kandhe se tumhe utar raha hu Daya.. tum jio.. aapne tarike se jio.. aaj mere aur mere sapno ke bandhan se tumhe mai azad karta hu"

"bhaiya ek bar meri baat..." but before Daya finished his sentance, Abhijeet left the place.. Daya still tried once calling from behind.. "bhaiya"..

He had tears in his eyes.. but he was so helpless.. now nothing was in his hand..

"god! jaldi jaldi mei thik se make up remove kyu nehi kia maine.. hey bhagwan aab kya karu mai?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was night.. but Abhijeet was not sleeping and was pacing up and down in his room.. he was very disturbed.. and after some time he came out from his room and went to Daya's room..

he shook Daya.. "Daya uth.. baat karni hai terese.. Daya"..

but Daya did not respond.. and changed his side.. and covered himself properly hiding his face.. ..

"ek jhappar marunga na muh pe.. Daya.. uth jaa mai keheta hu.. "

still no response..

"wo larki kaun thi? kaun thi wo? kya samband hai tere use sath ha? (he called his loudly) Daya" and he removed the blanket..

and with that one 'ahh' sound came.. but not from Daya.. it was from that girl whom Abhijeet saw with Daya in the show..

Abhijeet was too shocked.. and after some moment he got the situation.. yes.. she was there in Daya's bedroom.. then where is Daya? he looked around and saw Daya standing at the doorstep..

"nothing to say.. I've nothing to say Daya.. itna dur.. itna dur ja chuke ho tum.. I can't believe this..just can't"

saying this he came out from Daya's room.. but Daya had no courage to say anything to Abhijeet..

"bhaiya kaunsi larki ki baat kar rehe the" said the girl..

Daya got angry on her "dekho Sreya.. bohot sari larkiyo mai janta hu.. kaisa samjhunga ki bhaiya kiske bare mei baat kar rehe the?"

Sreya didn't speak further..

"jitna harm hona baki tha.. wo bhi tumne puraa kar dia.. "

"aaj kis halat mei tumhare ghar aayi hu yeh jante hue bhi tum aise bol rehe to Daya? mai kitni majboor thi yeh to tum jante ho na?"

"aye suno, tum na aapna yeh nautanki band karo samjhi.. " Daya replied rudely..

"maine ne tumse kaha tha ki tum aapne kamre mei so jao.. mai kitchen mei so jaungi.. mai aapne ghar mei bhi to kitchen mei soti hu.. par tum nehi mane.. chale geye Gopal bhaiya ke sath sone.. "

"hey listen.. tumhare ghar mei tum kya karti ho yeh janne ka mujhe koi interest nehi hai samjhi.. bohot uokar kia hai tumne mera... aab so jao.. shanti se so jao.. " he gave her an angry look and went from there..

 ** _SO, Friends.. kaisi lagi? I am sorry for my mistakes.. and haa.. if I hurt someone by this chapter, I'm really sorry for that.. I really have no intention to hurt anyone.._**

 ** _Stay blessed always.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** dekhiye is bar late nehi hu mai.. hehe..

Duoforever, Kirti, Ashi, Ayanava, Krittika di, GD (hehehe.. hmm to aapko lagta hai yeh romantic mode par jayega.. hmm.. hehehe), Loveduo, AD Fan (aapke jaisa mai bhi pure duo hi pasand karti hu dear.. so mai yeh story likh rahi hu to kuch baat hogi na? :).. keep reading dear.. you will get to know.. ), 93, Cid Duo Fan, Aditi, Madhumanti, Priya, luvcidduodosti, aditi Thanks to all of you..

 _accha.. mujhe ek chiz janni hai mere readers friends se.. mai dekhti hu ki no. of views jitna aata hai.. utna reviews nehi aata.. kyu? haa it may happen that everyone of you might not like to review.. but some of you can do this na? hai na? hai na? aap sab padhte to ho na? aur you just open the story page and close it without reading it? :( :( :(_

 **THE STORY:**

The morning arose..

Abhijeet called Gopal in his room..

"jee bade shahb boliye"..

"ghar mei extram lock hai kya?"

"jee!"

"tala tala.. tala nehi samjhta hai?"

"jee jee.. samjh gaya.. nehi.. ghar mei aur koi tala nehi hai.."

"to phir ek tala kharid kar lana aur (pointing towards the door betwwen his and Daya's room) us darwaje mei laga dena.. samjhe?"

Gopal looked at him for some seconds and nodded.. and then came out while murmuring.. "chote shahb to subhe subhe nikal geye darr se.. ab inhe kaun sambhalega?"

Gopal came out and Sreya peeped into Abhijeet's room.. she thought for some second and at last she entered..

"bhaiya.."

Abhijeet looked at her.. and got angry.. "tum? tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho?"

"aapse kuch baat karna tha.. " she said in a low voice..

"mai janta hu tum kya kehene aayi ho.. uski jaroorat nehi hai.. mujhe koi explanation nehi chahiye hai.. "

"aap mujhe galat samjh rehe hai bhaiya.. mai yaha par koi bhi explanation dene nehi aayi hu.. aur mai dungi bhi nehi.. mai bas.. mai bas aapko ek pranam karne aayi thi.."

and she bowed down and touched his feet..

"aare aare yeh kar rahi ho?" Sreya looked him.. but did not say anything.. Abhijeet smiled sarcastically.. "kabse acting kar rahi ho? bohot din ho geye honge na?"

Sreya frowned.. and then smiled..

"bhaiya jo log acting karte hai.. wo log 24 ghante acting nehi karte hai.. aapko kya lagta hai? jo log criminal ke piche bhagte hai, wo log ghar mei aake gharwalo ke piche bhi waise bhagte hai.."

Abhijeet was extrmely irritated.. and he had nothing to say too.. and that increased his irritation more.. he called Gopal..

"Gopal... kaha mar gaya tu?"

Gopal came.. Abhijeet initiated.. "sun".. but the Sreya completed His sentence.. "ek glass paani.. chalo Gopal bhaiya.. " and they both went out without saying anything more..

Abhijeet remained in surprised state..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daya sat in dinning..

"Gopal.. khana laga mere bhai.. "

"jee deta hu"..

He came with the food.. and started serving that..

"Oo bhai.. kya kar raha hai? Bhaiya ko to aane de.. phir serve kar.. aur sunna.. aaj bhaiya ko tu bula kar laa please.. "

"bade shahb khake nikal geye hai"

Daya got shocked.. "kya! bhaiya khake nikal geye hai? kab khaya unhone?"

"abhi kuch der pehele.. aapne kamre mei baith kar khana khaya hai bade shahb.. bas baithe hi the khane keliye.. par khaya kuch bhi nehi.."

"achha" Daya was really disturbed..

"aur.. bade shahb ne yeh bhi kaha hai ki.. woh aabse yaha baith kar nehi khayenge.. "

Daya stood up from the chair.. "kya kaha tune?"

Gopal repeated the statement again.. "bade shahb ne kaha hai ki woh aab is table par baithke nehi khayenge.. "

"achha... to aisi baat hai.. hmm".. Daya left the place without even touching the food..

Gopal called him from behind.. "chote shahb aap khayenge nehi?"

But Daya didn't listen..

"shahb bina kuch khaye mat niklo ghar se"

Daya was on the door step..

"Gopal.. .. bhaiya aapne us chair pe baithe bina thik se kha nehi pate hai.. to aaj se mera khana mere kamre mei dena "

saying this he went out..

He met Tarika in the staircase..

"Hi Daya.. kaise ho?"

"bohot hi achha hu madam".. Tarika clearly understood his odd tone..

"kya hua Daya? any problem?"

"aap.. maine socha tha.. aap bhaiya ko badal dengi.. par nehi.. aap woh banda hi nehi hai.. kuch nehi kar sakti aap.. kuch bhi nehi.."

"excuse me Daya.. kuch bhi bole ja rehe ho.. maine to atleast tumhe tunahre bhai se alag socha tha.. par tum bhi aaj mujhe tumhare bhai ke tarha insult kar rehe ho.."

"haa.. aab to aapko aisa hi lagega.. jaiye.. andar jayiye.. pura kahani batayega aapko Gopal.. huh"

Tarika was confused.. but before she could ask anything furthe.. Daya moved away..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In evening Abhijeet came home with some shopping bags..

He called Gopal..

"tere chote shahb ghar par hai kya?"

"haa bade shahb.. chote shahb ghar par hi hai.. "

"hmm.. ek kam kar.. yeh sara chiz aapne chote shahb ko ja kar de de.."

Gopal smiled and said.. "unhe bulau yaha par?"

"kyu woh kya dusre seher mei rehete hai jo unhe bula kar lana parega?"

Daya was in his room.. so it he could everything talked in the room just beside his.. and Abhijeet was speaking loudly intentionally just to make Daya hear everything..

Gopal came in Daya's room after some time.. "bade shahb ne yeh sab dia hai aapko dene ke liye.. "

and he went out..

Daya saw that the shopping bags were containing some dresses.. he thought for some seconds.. and took those things and made his way to Abhijeet's room..

He entered there when he heard Gopal saying..

"chai banau bade shahb?"

"hmm.. bana.. aur sun.. mere kamre mei de kar jana"..

Daya was hurt hearing the last sentence.. it never happened before that Abhijeet came from bureau and had tea alone.. the same was for Daya too.. whoever had been come first, he used to wait for the other one.. Daya sighed.. and thought.. "chai to choti baat hai.. aap to mere sath ek table par baithke khana bhi khane chahte hai.."

He shook his head and initiated as.. "bhaiya.. yeh sab aap abhi aapke pas rakhiye.. "

"aapna chiz aapne pas rakhna sikho.. " Abhijeet told in a cold voice..

"agar kabhi kuch mera khudka ho.. tab sochunga.. yeh sab to aapka dia hua hai na.." Daya replied firmly..

Abhijeet was stunned at his answer.. He came near Daya.. and stood just in front him..

"kya kaha tune?"

"agar kabhi kuch mera khudka ho.. tab sochunga.. "

and as reply Daya got a tight slap on his cheek..

for some seconds the three people present in the room was motion less...

Daya put his hand on his cheek.. He had tears in his eyes..

"ruk kyu geye bhaiya? aur mariye"

Abhijeet moved aside..

"mariye na"

He tightened his fist and with his fist he scattered everything which were on his study table..

Tears rolled down from his eyes.. "mariye na bhaiya.. aaj se to sab kuch hi ulta hi ho raha hai na.. to phir mariye mujhe.. ".. He harsly wipped his teras.. "aapka gun kaha hai? haa? usi se barbar ke liye mar daliye mujhe.."

Hearing this statement Abhijeet put his hand hardly on that study table and as a result his hand cut by the broken glass.. But he did make a sound.. He wanted to feel the pain.. wanted to bear the pain as his punishment..

"kaha hai aapka gun?"

He started searching for it.. but his tears were not listening to him..

Gopal tried to stop him.. "kya kar rehe ho chote shahb.. pagal ho geye ho aap? "

"chor de mujhe Gopal.. mujhe mera kam karne de.. (To Abhijeet) kaha hai aapka gun haa? aap... ".. but his eye fell on Abhijeet's hand which was bleeding..

He became quiet.. Now he stopped searching the gun.. and started searching for the first aid box..

He dipped a cotton ball in anticeptic.. and went to Abhijeet who was standing at the window side.. Daya softly started applying it on his hand..

Abhijeet did not turn back.. just turned his head slightly..

Daya looked at him and said in teary tone.. "ghuriye mat mujhe aap.. Gopal ko to khoon se darr lagta hai.. hai koi aur jo aapko dawai laga dega? mere siwa?"

after doing the first aid.. Daya went from there.. during this there was no conversation between two brothers..

after Daya went Abhijeet asked Gopal who was still standing there..

"yeh sab chiz maine laya.. isliye yeh sab uska nehi hua..".. He turned towards Gopal.. his face was wet with his ters.. "aisa thori hota hai tu bol.. maine to usike liye laya tha na.. wo to khud pasand hi nehi kar pata hai khudka dress.. isiliye na laya na.. nehi to nehi lata na mai.. "

He looked at his hand in teary eyes..

Gopal could not olerate anymore.. he had no option else except coming out from there...

 **Friends..** how was it? sorry for the mistakes haa..

stay blessed always..


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing..

Duoforever, misti, Bhumi, loveduo (heheh), kirti, aditi, 93, AD Fan, Cid duo fan, Madhumanti, luvcidduodosti, Krittika di (amder moto go :P ), priya and Guests (lijiye update kar dia maine.. :) ) thank you very much..

 **THE STORY:**

Everyone in bureau was sensing that something was wrong with Abhijeet.. but couldn't say anything..

"yaar Purvi.. tujhe nehi lagta Abhijeet sir mood thora wo hai" said Tasha, whispering into Purvi's ear..

"yeh 'wo' ka matlab kya hai?"

"nehi.. sir to humesha hi chupchup sa rehete hai.. lekin aaj kuch aur hi lag raha hai..."

"sahi kaha tumne Tasha.. mujhe bhi yehi lag raha hai.." Freddy spoke from his desk..

"to sir aap jake puchiye na.." Purvi said..

"kya fayda? tumhe lagta hai sir kahenge.."

"yeh baat to hai".. Tasha agreed and Purvi nodded in agreement..

"par phir bhi mai puchunga.. kyuki sir ke mood ke sath sath unke tabiyat bhi mujhe thik nehi lag raha hai.. isliye mai puchunga.."

and he went to Abhijeet's desk.. and initiated..

"sir.."

"Haa Freddy bolo".. Abhijeet looked up at him and replied him..

Freddy saw that his eyes were red.. so he became more tensed...

"sir apka tabiyat to thik hai na?"

"haa.. mai thik hu.. kyu?"

"aapko dekh ke lag nehi raha hai ki aap thik hai.. "

Abhijeet downed his head.. and said.. "nehi Freddy mai thik hu.. wo kya hai kal der raat tak jagke kam kar raha tha to sayed tiredness hai.. ok.. mai thora fresh hoke aata hu.."

"haa sir.. thora aankh aur muh pe pani de kar aayiye.. achha lagega.."

Abhijeet smiled and nodded.. he started to go towards washroom..

"kya sach mei tiredness jayega? kal maine mere Daya par haat uthayaa.. kaise maaf karunga khud ko? par woh bhi to kitna badtameezi kar raha tha.. mai karta? mujhe bohot gussa aa gaya.. aur haath uth gaya us pe.. kitna dard hua hoga use.. gal par bhi aur... dil par bhi.. oh god.. aaj jake mana lunga.. nehi.. mai kyu manau? badtameezi usne ki.. wohi aayega mere pas.. aayega na?" He was thinking all these which made him more tired..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daya came into Abhijeet's room and called him.. "bhaiya.."

Abhijeet was reading a book turning back towards the door.. he became happy to hear that call.. he thought now everything would be alright.. he would apologize now.. one hug would make everything good between them as before.. he smiled and turned towards Daya.. but seeing the rigid expression on Daya's face.. his happiness diminished..

"bolo.."

"bhaiya mai keh raha tha.. wo exam fees..."

"haa.. kal college jate waqt le kar jana.."

"nehi bhaiya.. mai yeh kehene aaya tha ki.. uski jaroorat nehi hai.."

Abhijeet was confused.. "matlab?"

Daya sighed.. and straight voice.. "mai kuch tuition karwa raha hu.. to mai aabse aapna exam fees ab khud de sakta hu.. aur mujhe jo chiz chahiye hota hai.. thora bohot mai usse kar sakta hu.. "

Abhijeet threw the book away in anger.. "to tum aabse khud ka kharcha khud uthaoge? "

"kaushish kar raha hu.. "

"to phir itna din tak kyu nehi kia tumne?" Abhijeet shouted on him..

"jaroorat nehi thi.. " Daya said in a cold voice..

"aaj jaroorat hai?"

"haa.. aab tak nehi thi.. aaj hai jaroorat.. kyuki aapne to mujhe aapne kandho utar dia hai na.. aur jise aap aapne kandhe se utara hai.. use yeh samjhne to dijiye ki khara hone ke liye uska bhi do pair hai.. "

Abhijeet was silent.. Data looked at him once and then moved to come out.. when he heard..

"jo kam tum kar rehe ho Daya.. usmei tumhe bohot sathi milenge.. aapne jaise kai milenge jo tumahare sath denge.. par agar tumhe kuch ho gaya.. to sab do char din humdardi jatayenge.. phir sab bhul jayenge.. par mai.. meri puri duniya ruk jayegi Daya.. kyuki usmei tumhare siwa koi nehi hai"..

Daya looked back at Abhijeet and Abhijeet turned back.. Daya was going to say something.. but his choked voice did not let him to do so..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abhijeet was coming back from bureau.. and he saw Shreya sitting on the stair in front of his flat.. He was confused seeing her there sitting like that..

"tum? tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho?"

Shreya seeing him got up.. "mai Daya se mline aayi thi bhaiya.."

"haa to yaha par aise kyu baithe ho? milo ja kar.."

"Daya ghar par nehi hai.."

"to kisi aur din ana.."

Sherya replied straightly.. "mai usse mile bina nehi jaungi.. jab tak woh nehi aata hai mai intezar karungi"

"achha.. to karo intezar is siri mei baithke.. "

"haa mai baithti hu.. no problem.."

Abhijeet was shocked hearing that answer..

"tumhe.. sharam nehi aati.. is samay aise kisiki ghar ke bahar siri mei baithe hue?" Abhijeet asked..

this time Sherya gave him a confident answer looking straight into Abhijeet's eyes.. "nehi"

Abhijeet was now stunned.. he did not speak up further.. he enter into his home.. and as soon as had he entered, he started calling his another brother..

"Gopal.. ae Gopal.."

He came running to his bade shahb..

"Daya kaha hai?"

"pata nehi shahb.."

"to larki bahar kyu baithi hai?"

"wo.. chote shahb aapna room lock karke geye hai.. "

"kya!" he looked towards Daya's room and saw the proof of what Gopal said..

"layak ho gaya hai yeh larka.. (he said loudly) haa to use drawing room mei nehi bitha sakta tha? jaroori nehi hai ki humesha Daya ke kamre mei hi use bithana pare.. "

"maine to kaha tha.. par Sherya didi ne mana kar dia.. kaha chote shahb ghar par nehi hai to wo bahar hi intezar karengi"

"to phirsa bula.. " he shouted..

"jee shahb abhi jata hu.." Gopal moved out running..

He was irritated.. "yeh sab mujhe jine nehi denge kya shanti se.. jo man mei aaye kare.. "

Here Gopal came to her.. "Shreya didi andar chalo.. bade shahb bohot gussa kar rehe"

"haa.. aab shayed andar jana parega.. kyu ki last train to ja chuki hai.. aab phir kal subhe 4:30 baje ka train.. aab tumhare ghar ka kitchen mei hi raat bitana hoga mujhe.."

"nehi nehi Shreya didi.. aap waha par kaise reh paoge.."

"are Gopal bhaiya.. mujhe adat hai.. aur ek hi to raat ki baat hai.. wo mai manage kar lungi.."

"nehi nehi.. aap ek kaam karo aap mere kamre mei so jao.. mai kitchen mei so jata hu kitchen mei"

"kisiko kitchen mei sone ki jaroorat nehi hai.." they heard a female voice..

She looked at Sheray and smiled.. "tum Shreya ho na?"

Shreya smiled.. "aur aap Tarika di?"

Tarika also smiled.. "aao mere sath.. yaha mai akeli hi reheti hu.."

Shreya smiled and said to Gopal.. "intezam ho gaya Gopal bhaiya.. aab tum shanti se ja kar so jao.. "..

Gopal smiled broadly..

 **Friends**.. aaj ke liye yaha tak.. thora chota chap hai sayed.. par issse hi manage kar lijiye.. sorry for the mistakes..

Stay Blessed..


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks my friends for supporting me..

loveduo, mishti, Ashi, kirti, Guest (us ek ko chor kar sara duo story mainly duo par hi hai na.. isliye sayed.. ), Ashi, Guest, Duo's biggest fan, Guest(yeh bhi padhlo dear.. sayed aapko achha lage..:) ), Madhumanti, Krittika di, aditi, LOVE-DAYA, Guest, 93, priya, Guest.. Thanks to all of you..

 **THE STORY:**

Daya came out from his house in search of Gopal.. and found him talking with Tarika..

"aachha to aap dono yaha par baateinkar rehe ho? kya baat ho rahi hai?"

"haa wo Shre.." he stopped without saying the full sentance as Tarika held his hand indicating him to stop..

"are dekho na Daya.. mere ghar ka gas burner kharab ho gaya hai.. isliye Gopal se puch raha tha ki Gopal wo thik kar sakta hai ki nehi?"

"wo achha yeh baat... aur maine socha kaha gayab ho gaya yeh banda.. aur mai ise dhoondhte hue idher aa gaya.."

Tarika laughed.. Gopal looked at her.. she spoke in low voice to Gopal's ear.. "Shreya aaj subha jate waqt kehe kar gayi hai ki Daya ko kuch pata nehi chalna chahiye hai ki woh yaha aayi thi"

Gopal too replied in lower voice "kyu?"

Tarika smiled and said.. "tum nehi samjhoge.."

"excuse me sir and madam.. aap dono kya tab se usur fusur kar rehe ho? haa?"

"off Daya.. tumhe kya laga Gopal bhag jayega? isliye tum use dhhondte hue bahar tak chale aaye?"

"kabhi nehi.." Daya protested strongly.. "jayega kaha hume chor kar? reh payega kahi jake?"

"huh.. ekdin mai chala hi jaunga.. mujhse yeh sab kuch dikha nehi ja raha hai.."

Both Daya and Tarika became silent.. after some moment Gopal started..

"boliye aap.. kyu dhoondh rehe the mujhko?"

"Gopal Bhaiya kaha hai? ghar par to nehi hai.. "

"bade shahb to nikal geye hai"

"nikal geye hai? itni subha subha?"

"haa.. bina kuch khaye.. bina chai piye hi nikal geye.. " saying this Gopal went inside the house..

Daya was angry on his elder brother.. "dekha dekha aapne? mujh par gussa hoke bhaiya aapne aapko kaise taqleef de rehe hai dekha aapne di?"

"pura to dekh nehi payi.. phir kabhi dekh lungi haa.. kyuki ab to yeh chalta hi rehega.. hai na? " saying this she too went away..

Daya was confused.. "yeh sympathy thi yah tease?".. he shook his head..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After entering the house Abhijeet heard some voices.. and those voices were coming from the kitchen.. being confused, he went towards the kitchen..

And he saw Gopal was fully enjoying the company of Tarika and Shreya..

"Shreya le jaldi kar.. Abhi bade shahb aa jayenge to humara to khair nehi.." Tarika was joking..

Shreya smiled and said.. "haa".. and just then her eyes fell on the gate of the kitchen where Abhijeet was standing.. and her 'haa' became a longer one like..

"haaaaaaaa.. aaa.. bhaiya.. aap aa geye?"

Hearing this Tarika too turned back and shocked seeing him..

Gopal smiled broadly and went ahead.. he was very confident.. "aap aa geye bade shahb? aap jaiye.. mai abhi chai le kar aata hu.."

He saw Abhijeet was looking at the two guests.. so he said.. "maine hi Tarika didi aur Shreya didi ko bulaya hai.. woh kya hai na Tarika didi ke ghar ka gas burner jo hai, wo kharab ho gaya hai.. isliye didid bahar se khana mangwa kar kha rah thi.. to maine kaha, mai bana dunga.. to didi mane nehi.. kaha tum kyu bekar phirse mere liye khana banaoge? to maine kaha humare ghar aa jayiye yaha se khana bana kar le jayiye.. "

Abhijeet was still silent..

"achha kia na maine?" Gopal asked..

Abhijeet didn't say anything.. and moved out from there..

Tarika got angry.. "dekha tum logone? dekha? ek shabd nehi kaha! matlab samjhte ho na is khamoshi ka? matlab hai, nikal jao tum log mere ghar se huh.."..

"aare Tarika didi.. aap samjhe nehi.. inka is khamoshi ka matlab hai.. unhone bura nehi mana.. aap dono yaha par reh sakte ho.. aur khana bhi yehi pe bana sakte ho.. mai janta hu mere bade shahb ko.. aap galat samjh rehe ho unko.."

"kuch galat nehi samjh raha hu.. achhi tarha se janti hu in jaiso ko.. ruko.. abhi muh todh jawab deke aati hu.. "

Gopal tried to stop her.. "didi meri baat suno.. bade shahb aisa nehi hai.. kisike mushkil mei woh humesha madad karte hai.. "

Shreya also tried.. "di, Gopal bhaiya bol rehe hai to ruk jao.. "

"tu chup reh".. scolding Shreya she went behind Abhijeet..

"suniye".. she called..

Abhijeet stopped.. but didn't turned back..

"aap ka jitna bhi nuksaan ho raha hai meri waja se.. matlab jitna bhi gas khatam ho raha hai.. uska bill mai pay kar dungi"

This time Abhijeet turned back and frowned..

Tarika continued.. "aur bhi kisi chiz ke liye bill pay karna ho to mujhe bata dena without hesitation.. mai pay kar dungi.. aapko yeh samjhne ki jaroorat nehi hai ki mai yaha par aapka chiz free mei istamal karne aayi hu... "

Abhijeet chewed his teeth.. and called Gopal..

"Gopal.. idher aa jaldi.."

Gopal came there with a scared face..

"kya karta hai tu pura din? kisiko bhi ghar ke anadar aane deta hai? koi bhi aakar kuch bhi karta hai humare ghar mei? ek baat kaan khol kar sunle tu.. agli bar aisa kuch dekha na maine to tujhe naukri se nikal dunga mai.." he said so.. looked at Tarika with angry eyes.. and then went away from there..

Tarika's mouth remained open..

"didi aapko kya jaroorat thi yeh sab keheni ki? aap bade shahb ko samjh hi nehi paye.."

"aur na tumhare chote shahb" added Shreya..

Tarika looked at both.. and then went out of that house...

"Gopal bhaiya.. aaj mai jaati hu bhaiya ko chai dene.." Shreya told..

. . . . . . . .

She came to Abhijeet's room.. and called him with low tone.. "bbhaiya"

Abhijeet looked at her.. "aab tum bhi sunane aayi ho na? sunao.. aab to mai bas sunne ke liye hi reh gaya hu.. koi bhi aa kar kuch bhi sunake chala jata hai.. aab tume jo sunana hai sunao.. aur jao yaha se.. pleaseee.."

Shreya closed her eyes hearing that scolding.. in trembling voice she said.. "nehi.. mai to bas chai dene aayi thi.."

"Kya?" Abhijeet asked..

Shreya just showed the cup without saying anything.. her hand was trembling in fear.. Abhijeet saw that and a light smile appeared on his lips..

"wapas le kar jao.." now he said in a soft tone..

hearing that Shreya got some confidence.. so she said.. "nehi piyenge bhaiya?"

Abhijeet was irritated.. "achha suno.. tum mujhe bhaiya kyu bulate ho?"

Shreya smiled and said.. "isliye nehi bulati kyuki aap Daya aapko bhaiya bulate hai.. isliye bulati hu kyuki mujhe achha lagta hai.. "

Abhijeet didn't say anything but just kept staring at her.. Shreya forwarded the cup.. and Abhijeet took it like a good boy..

After some time.. he asked her.. "tumhara naam Shreya hai na?"

Shreya smiled broadly and said.. "haa.. meri maa ka diya hua naam hai.. par mujhe meri maa Shree bulati thi.. abhi bhi mere friends mujhe Shree hi bulate hai.."

"kaun? Daya bulata hai?"

Shreya stopped smiling and looked at him..

Abhijeet ignored that.. "Daya tumse bohot... tum dono bohot achhe dost ho na?"

Shreya laughed out.. "dost? Daya to mujhse nafrat karta hai"..

"jhoot mat bolo" Abhijeet raised his voice.. "nafrta karta hai isliye usdin raat ko tumhe aapne room mei jaga dia tha usne?"

"bhaiya usdin mai majboor thi.. kisi aur doston ke ghar ja nehi sakti thi mai akeli larki utni raat ko.."

"Daya ke ghar to aa payi thi.."

"usdin mei is ghar par Daya ke bharose nehi.. aapke bharose aayi thi.. "

"Kya? mere bharose.."

"haa.. Daya se aapka jitna tareef maine suna hai.. usse mujhe yeh laga tha bas yehi ek jaga hai jaha mai nishchint hoke ja sakti hu.. aap mujhe nehi lautayenge.. "

"kaun mangta hai tum logo ka tareef aur bhrosa?" Abhijeet shouted.. "jo maine manga tha de paya tumhare dost?".. his voice was choked.. "keheta hai jab khudka chiz hoga tab sochke dekhunga.. kandhe se jise utara hai use yeh samjhne dijiye ki khara hone ke liye uska bhi do pair hai.. ek jhatke mei paraya kar dia mujhe.. " a tear drop rolled down from his eyes.. he realized that and mopped that hurriedly.. "tum ghar nehi jaogi? 8:30 baj raha hai.. usdin to train miss ho gaya tha.."

Shreya looked at him with surprise.. Abhijeet got the meaning of her expression so said.. "maine nehi pucha tha Gopal se.. usne khud bataya tha mujhe.. "

Shreya smiled lightly and said.. "CID walo ko jhoot bolna nehi aata hai na bhaiya?"

"what?"

"kuch nehi..." she stopped speaking.. but was standing there..

"kya hua? jao bhi abhi.."

"haa.. wo.. mujhe aapse kuch kehena tha"

"bolo"

"100 rupay udher denge please.." she said it hurriedly..

Abhijeet got confused.. "kya.. 100 rupay.."..

"haa.. dawai kharidna hai.. bhaiya ke liye.. wo kya hai na.. jaha mai tuitions deti hu.. waha se abhi tak salary nehi mili.. to..."

Abhijeet took out a 100 rupee note and gave it to her.. "udher nehi de raha hu.. rakhlo.."

"bohot bohot shukriya bhaiya.. aaj mai bhaiya ka dawai nehi kharid pati.."

"tumhare bhaiya bimar hai?"

Shreya nooded his head.. "haa.. maa bauji to kab ke gujar geye.. aab bhaiya bhi bimar hai.. to ghar mei mai hi ek earning member hu.. tuitions deti hu.. dance sikhati hu.. bachho ko bhi padhati hu.. khud bhi padhai kari hu.. (she smiled) aur mind fresh rakhne ke liye... (she stopped)"

"mind fresh rakhne ke liye kya?" Abhijeet asked in curiosity..

"kuch nehi.."

"tum reheti kaha ho?"

"kya hoga janke? aapko to mai jane bhi nehi bol sakti.. kisi ko bhi nehi bol sakti.. ek ek kamre ka ghar hai.. jaha bhaiya rehete hai.. aur mai kitchen mei.. kou aaye to use bithane ka jaga nehi hai mere ghar mei.. rented house hai.. 3 mahine ka kiraya baki hai.. pata nehi kab nikal denge ghar se.. phir pata nehi kaha jaungi bhaiya ko le kar.. koi hai nehi mera bhaiya ke siwa.. (she smiled with tears in her eyes)"

Abhijeet was really shocked hearing all these.. both were silent for sometime.. Abhijeet had nothing to say further more.. so Shreya initiated..

"aab mai chalti hu.. train miss ho jayega to bhaiya ko aaj bhi akela rehena parega.. "

She left the room nad the house..

Outside she met Tarika.. "aare di.. aap yaha kyu khare ho? "

"tere liye.. kya kar rahi thi itni der tak andar?"

Shreya smiled.. "kuch nehi.. chai dene gayi thi bhaiya ko.."

"Shreya tu.. offff this is too much.. tu use chai pilane gayi thi? us ko? us sadu ko?"

"Diiii.. aap galat samjh rehe ho? bhaiya bohot achhe insaan hai.. pata hai bhaiya ne mujhe 100 rupay diye hai.. mere bhaiya ka dawaikharidne ke liye.. "

"use kaise maloom tere bhaiya ke bare mei? tune bataya?"

"haa.. paisa bhi maine hi mangi.. khud se"

Tarika looked at her angrily.. "abhi jake lauta de.. mai tujhe deti hu paisa.. tu abhi jake lauta.."

Shreya smiled.. "di.. baat ko samjho.. udher liya hai.. to wapas karne ke liye to phirse ekdin aana parega na?"

"Oo achha.. to tu phirse aana chahti hai iske pas?"

"haa.. aisa insaan mai phir se aana chahti hu.."

"disguating.. mar tu"..

"tumhe bhi der nehi hai aisi maut marne mei.." Shreya said mischieviously..

"kya kaha?" Tarika asked narrowing eyes..

"kuch nehi" said smiling Shreya..

 **FRIENDS..** This time I tried to write a longer chapter.. how was it? sorry for the mistakes..

stay blessed always..


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends.. holi e din to aa nehi payi.. to wish bhi nehi kar payi.. so sorry..but I know.. aap sabne bohot enjoy kiye honge.. hai na? maine bhi kia hai.. :).. aise hi masti humesha karte rahiye.. :)

Thanks to all my reader and reviewers..

Duo's biggest fan (dear abhi to pure duo milna mushkil hai.. par haa. end mei ek pure duo jaroor milega aapko..:) ), mishti, Duoforever(aap kaha par confused o.. let me know.. I'll try to make those points clear.. :) ), Ashi, Loveduo, LOVE-Daya, Guest(have patience :)), Guest, luvcidduodosti, priya, Madhumanti, Krittika di, kirti, aditi, masooma thank you very much..

 **THE STORY:**

"itni der ho gayi. abhi tak aaya kyu nehi Daya?" a brother's concern was there in his voice.. "itni der to karta nehi hai.. phone bhi switched off karke rakh dia hai.. gussa jo hai shahb.. isliye phone on bhi rahe to bhi to receive nehi karenge.. off.. aab mai kya karu?"

"Shreya didi ko ekbar phone kijiye na shahb.."

"hmm? Shreya.. nehi.. uska number nehi hai mere pas.. tere pas hai kya?"

Gopal nodded in no.. "aa.. shahb bura na mano to ek baat bolu?"

"hmm bol.."

"ek bar Tarika didi.." Abhijeet looked at Gopal angrily.. Gopal immediately looked down..

"mere bhai ka khabar mujhe unse lena parega? Daya kaha hai.. yeh mai nehi janta.. to kya woh janegi? use sab pata hoga?"

Gopal did not say anything.. silently he moved out..

Abhijeet shook his head. and sat down.. he rubbed his forehead.. "for god sake Daya ek bar phone karke bata mujhe tu kaha hai.. please mera bachha.. ek bar.. yeh tension nehi lia ja raha hai mujhse.."

He was waiting.. without doing that he had no option else..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell rang..

and She opened the door.. and became shocked seeing the visitor..

"aap? is waqt.. mere ghar?"

"haa.. wo mai.. I'm sorry is waqt aapko disturb kar raha hu.. "

"disturbed nehi.. shocked hu mai aapko yaha dekh kar Abhijeet.. aisi kya baat ho gayi ki khud chal kar mere ghar tak aa geye?"

Abhijeet was feeling irritated.. but he was not in condition to show any anger on anybody.. he just wanted a news about his brother..

"dekhiye miss Tarika mai yaha Daya ke bare mei..."

Tarika cut him in middle.. "mai abhi Daya ke sath gossip karne nehi jati hu Abhijeet.. aapko Daya ne bataya nehi? "

"mai aaapse yeh kehene nehi aaya hu itni raat ko.."

" to boliye.. is bar mere khilaf kya shikayat hai aapka?" Tarika said in teasing tone..

"aap pehele mujhe bolne to dijiye phir aap boliye mai kuch nehi bolunga.. ".. he stopped and was waiting for Tarika to say something in reply.. but this time she didn't say anything.. so Abhijeet started again..

"kya aapko kuch andaza hai ki Daya kaha ho sakta hai?"

Tarika now understand why he came to her.. so she said... "kyu abhi tak ghar nehi aaya?" she said in concern..

Abhijeet looked down and shook his head indicating no.. "nehi"

"nehi Abhijeet mujhe kuch nehi pata.. sach mei.. trust me.."

"no no.. it's ok.. aapke sath uska friendship achha hai.. isliye puchne aa gaya tha.. aab to mujhe kuch batata nehi na.."

saying that he turned back to go.. Tarika was about to call him.. but could not.. She had never seen that man like this.. according to her.. he was rude, egocentric, aakhru, sadu, jiddi.. but today.. he was totally a different man to her.. the anxiety for his brother brought out a different shade of his character in front of Tarika.. He who used to avoid her.. came to her himself today just to ask about his brother..

"kaha gaya hoga Daya? use samjhna chahiye ki Abhijeet tension kar raha hoga.. off yeh larka bhi na.. "

AGAIN the bell rang.. this time in Abhijeet's house..

"dekh to Gopal.. Daya aaya hai syaed.."

Gopal opened the door.. but it was not Daya.. it was Shreya..

"tum? Daya nehi aaya?"

Shreya looked down.. "nehi.. wo actually.. mai aapko ek baat batane aayi hu.. wo Daya"

"kya hua Daya ko?" Abhijeet was in peak of tension.. "haa? chup kyu ho? batao.. kya hua Daya ko?"

"Daya ko Police arrest kar lia hai.. "

"Daya ko kya hua hai?" Abhijeet asked the question in a manner as if he didn't listen to Shreya poperly.. but it was not true..

Shreya repeated.. "aaj ek rally mei Daya ko arrest kar lia gaya hai.. "

Abhijeet became silent.. Shreya looked at her.. Gopal came to him..

"bade shahb kuch karo.. chote shahb ko... aap kuch bolte kyu nehi ho shahb.."

still Abhijeet didn't speak up a single word.. he just went to his room.. and closed the door..

Shreya was tesnsed seeing Abhijeet like this.. "Gopal bhaiya.. aab bhaiya ko aap hi sambhal sakte ho.. "

"nehi Shreya didi.. jo sambhal sakta tha woh to..."

Abhijeet sat on the bed side.. His tears were making their way without letting him know..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The court area was crowded.. people were moving here and there..among them Daya's friend were also present there..

"yaarr.. maine socha nehi tha ki Daya ka bhaiya Daya ke liye kuch nehi karenge.. after all he is a cid officer.. "

"haa yaar sach mei.. Daya ko churana unke liye to bohit asan sa kaam tha.. phir bhi unhone kuch nehi kia.."

"kya insaan hai bhai woh.. aapne saga bhai se aise koi muh more leta hai bhala? naam ka hi pyar hai.. asal mei kuch nehi.. "

One person was listening everything standing at the corner.. now he thought it would be better to go somewhere else.. it was becoming tough for him to listen any more.. so he went from there..

"kyu re Shreya.. tu to bolti thi ki Abhijeet bhaiya bohot achhe insaan hai? kya hua haa? aaj Daya jail se chut raha hai.. aur aaj bhi nehi aaye woh?"

Shreya was listening everything.. now it was her turn to say something.. "suno ek baat kan kholakr.. yeh jo Daya aaj 7 din baad jail se chut raha hai na, bhaiya nehi rehete to yeh 7 mahina bhi ho sakta tha.. "

"achha? tujhe kaise pata bhaiya ne hi case ko handle kia hai? tujhe bataya hai kya unhone?"

"koi jaana chahe, to jan sakta hai.. tum log janna nehi chahte the.. isliye nehi jante ho.. samjhe?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abhijeet came to the bureau.. Acp sir was waiting for him..

"Abhijeet kaha the tum? mai tumhara wait kar raha hu.."

"I'm sorry sir.. ek kaam mei phans gaya tha"

"aapne chote bhai ko churane ka kaam Abhijeet? " a teasing voice appeared.. and that was obviously of DCP sir..

Abhijeet looked at himm.. but did not say anything.. but Acp sir spoke up.. "sir.. hum yaha par Abhijeet ko bulaya hai.. to hume Abhijeet ka bhi kuch sunna chahiye.. "

Dcp sir continued.. "aur kya sunna hai tumhe ACP? yeh to bilkul sach hai na ki Abhijeet ka bhai Daya.. ek political party ka leader hai.. aur wo arrest bhi hua hai.. aur humare mahan senior inspector aapna power dikhakar bhai ko chura kar laya hai.. that means misuse of the power.. "

"sir aap is mei Abhijeet ko kyu dosh de rehe hai? sabka sabka aapni aapni life hoti hai.. Daya ka bhi hai.. to woh aapni marzi e kuch bhi kar sakta hai.. " said Acp sir..

"bilkul kar sakta hai ACP.. par mujhe shaq hai ki ismei Abhijeet bhi mila hua hai.. sirf shaq nehi.. mujhe yakeen hai.. agar Abhijeet ka indulgence nehi reheta.. to kya Daya yeh sab kar pata? tum jante ho na Acp ki hum cops hai.. hum khule aam kisi bhi political party ko support nehi kar sakte.. hum support kar sakte hai to bas sach ko.. truth ko.. "

"But sir Abhijeet to..."

Abhijeet stopped him in middle.. "ek min sir.. mujhe kuch kehena hai.."

"jee kahiye Senior Inspector Abhijeet.."..

"sir.. mujhe pata tha ki aaj yaha pe aisa kuch situation hone wala hai.. isliye maine aapna resignation letter sath mei le kar aaya hu.."

He gave a letter to ACP sir.. "you please accept it sir.."

Acp sir was shocked.. "Abhijeet.. yeh kya keh rehe ho tum tumhe pata bhi hai?"

"bilkul pata hai sir.. sir mai na ek cid officer hone ka farz nibha pa raha hu.. na ek bhai hone ka farz.. dono responsibilities ke bich mai phans gaya hu sir.. aur mujhe nehi maloom yaha se kaise nikalna hai.. so mujhe cid chorni hi paregi sir.. I'm sorry.. " saying this he went out..

Acp sir looked at Dcp sir.. "mil gayi shanti aapko? aap jaiye yaha se... "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daya came back to home.. he was very upset because of his brother's attitude towards him.. he was expressing his feelings with his friend Tarika..

" itne saalo mei ek din bhi mai bhaiya se dur nehi raha.. kabhi school aur college ke excursion mei bhi nehi gaya mai.. yeh soch kar hi darr lagta tha ki mai rahunga kaise bhaiya ke bina.. aur is bar 7 din.. 7 din ho geye.. par bhaiya ko bilkul bhi time nehi mila mujhse milne ki.." his voice was teary..

"mai har pal intezar karta raha ki bhaiya abhi aayenge.. par nehi.. woh nehi geye.. ek bar ke liye bhi nehi.. itni kaunsi bari galti kar di hai maine jo bhaiya ne aisa kia? "

"Daya.. tum shant ho jao pehele.. dekho.. mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe Abhijeet se baat karni chahiye.. tum dono mei bohot bai misunderstanding ho raha hai.. " Tarika tried to make him calm..

"aap ko bhi lagta hai ki sari galti meri hai?"

"nehi Daya.. aisa bilkul nehi hai.."

"to kaisa hai? aap samjh nehi paa rahi ho di.. bhaiya in 7 dino mei ekbar bhi mujhse milne nehi geye.. yeh baat man lena na mere liye impossible hai.. but it happened.. bhaiya mujhse aab aur pyar nehi karte.. mujhe pata chal gaya hai.. pehele mai aur bhaiya.. hum dono akele the.. aab bhaiya mujhe akela kar dia hai.. aab bhaiya ko Daya ki jaroorat nehi hai.. 7 din bita liya na unhone aapne Daya ko dekhe bina.. to pure zindegi bhi bita lenge.. "

"Daya yeh kya bol rehe ho tum?" Tarika said in scolding tone..

Daya closed his eyes.. "I'm I'm sorry di.. "

Tarika put her hand on Daya shoulder.. "Daya.. tum rest karo abhi.. phir jab Abhijeet ayega.. baat karna usse.. chahe to lar lena.. jhagar lena.. par baat karna jaroor.. thik hai.."

Daya neither looked towards her.. nor said anything.. Tarika sighed.. and moved away..

"aab baat karne ko bacha hi kya hai? mai janta hu aab mujhe kya karna hai.. bas yehi ek rasta hai.."

He started dialling one of his friends number.. after some rings.. the call was attened..

"Ashu.. mai Daya.. sun tere sath kuch jaroori baat karni thi mujhe..."...

 **Friends.. how was it? sorry for the mistakes..**

 **stay blessed..**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT..

Thanks to Duoforever(aapko aapke answer mil jayenge :) keep reading), loveduo, Ashi, mishti, masooma, luvcidduodosti, duosun, Krittika di, Duo's biggest fan, kirti, priya, aditi, madhumanti.. :)

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet was coming back from bureau.. he was very much hopeful about the moment when he would see his brother after SEVEN days..

He was driving the car.. was thinking.. "Daya to ab tak ghar aa gaya hoga.. Shreya aur Tarika to hogi uske sath.. hmm hona to chahiye.. Shteya ko to maine court area mei dekha bhi tha.. achha hua Daya akela nehi hoga... Daya.. mujhe pata hai mere bhai.. tu mujhse naraz hoga.. par mujhe yeh bhi pata hai mujhe dekhte hi tu aakar mujhse gale lag jayega..".. he smiled.. "jis naukri ke waja se mai tere sath saat din tak mil nehi paya.. wo maine chor di yaar.. tere se badkar .. tere se important mere pas kuch nehi hai.. par tu chinta mat karna.. kuch na kuch kaam dhoondh hi lunga.. mere bhai ko mujhe oadhana hai.. use har khushi jo deni hai.. aab se mai tujh par pura dhyan dunga.. tujhe kuch bhi ulta sidha kaam nehi karne dunga jiski waja se tujhe mujhe yun dur jana pare.. bilkul bhi nehi.." he smiled again.. "mai aa raha hu Daya.. uske baad jitni marzi nikal lena tu mujh par gussa.. chup chap sun lunga mai.. "

He was thinking all these on the way coming back to his house..

He came to his house.. he was feeling odd.. hesitant.. embarrassed.. He entered into the house.. and his eyes were searching for Daya.. he looked at Daya's room.. but he became shocked seeing the lock was hanging there..

"tala!"

He called Gopal..

"jee bade shahb.."

"ae sun.. yeh Daya ke kamre mei tala kyu laga rakhha hai tune?Daya aaya nehi abhi tak? (he looked at the watch) to abhi aa jayega.. tu khol ise.. dimag kharab ho gaya hai tera?"

"wo maine nehi lagaya hai.." Gopal said in low tone.. '

"tune nehi lagaya?! phir kisne lagaya?"

"chote shahb ne.."

He became more shocked.. "Daya ne aapne kamre mei tala lagaya hai? Daya aapne kamre ka darwaza bandh karna kabse sikh gaya?"

He was shocked and feared as well.. he was feared that with closing the room door Daya might close his door of heart too.. from where Abhijeet could not enter.. he was dipped in his thoughtt which broke with the calling of Gopal..

"bade shahb".. Abhijeet looked at the pale face of Gopal.. "bade shahb.. chote shahb.. chote shahb ka.. kamra dhoondhne geye hai.. "

"chote shahb kya karne geye hai?"

Gopal repeated the sentence with chocked voice "kamra dhoondhe geye hai.."

Abhijeet came forward to Gopal and held him from his shoulder.. "kyu?"

Gopal was unable to meet eyes with him.. "unhone kaha hai woh is ghar mei nehi rahenge.. kahi aur chale jayenge.. isiliye chote shahb kamra dhoondhne geye hai aapne ek dost ke sath..(in teary) shahb.. "

Abhijeet looked at him keenly.. and said in a calm voice.. "tu mazak kar raha hai mere sath? "

and now he shook him vigorously.. and shouted on him... "mazak kar raha hai tu mere sath?"

"mazak nehi kar raha hai woh.."

hearing this voice Abhijeet and Gopal looked at the door where Daya was standing.. he came near to Abhijee who was standing like a statue..

"Gopal mazak nehi kar raha hai aapke sath bhaiya.. jo usne kaha hai bilkul sach kaha hai.. haa mai ja raha hu is ghar se.. "

Abhijeet was going to say something.. but Daya stopped him.. "aapko dikhwa karne ki jaroorat nehi hai bhaiya.. jo sach tha wo maine is 7 dino mei dekh lia.. jab tak mai aapka har baat manta tha.. tab tak mai aapka bhai tha.. aur jab mai kuch aur karne laga.. to aapka bhai nehi raha.. isliye Daya jail kaisa hai.. jinda hai ki mar gaya hai.. yeh dekhna bhi aapne jaroori nehi samjha.. dekh liya maine aapka pyar.. so please.. aab koi scene mat kijiye... "

Abhijeet was listening everything silently.. did not protest.. did not try to say anything.. now it was his time to reply.. time to say something or many thing.. but still he did not say anything.. he just Smiled..

He smiled looking at Daya.. smiled broadly.. and he started laughing at the last.. and he went from there..

Daya saw him going.. and he could not control his tears from falling..

"itni badi saza de di aapne bade shahb ko chote shahb?" said Gopal..

Ashotosh.. Daya's friend was standing outside the door.. now he came in.. "Daya.. scene bhaiya nehi.. tu kar raha hai.. abhi bhi waqt hai.. soch le.. "

Daya nodded in no.. "chal.."

and he went out from the house..

Gopal called him for the last time.. but no use.. Daya did so what he decided for..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shreya was panicked..

"doctor shahb.. aap dekhiye na thik se.. bhaiya ko thik kar dijiye plaese.."

she shook his brothe lightly.. "bhaiya.. aap pareshan mat hoyiye.. maine doctor ko sath mei le kar aayi hu.. woh jald aapko thik kar denge..".. she told the doctor.. "aap dekhiye na bhaiya na kuch bol rehe hai.. na kuch movement kar rehe hai.. aap.. please.. "

"Shreya tum shant ho jao pehele.. mai dekhta hu.."

"haa please jaldi.."

Doctor checked him up.. but the mishap had already occurred..

"Shreya.. I am sorry.. but he is no more.."

"kya! yeh aap kya bol rehe hai doctor? aisa nehi ho sakta .. bhaiya mujhe chor kar nehi ja sakte.. please aap dekhiye naa thik se.. " she pleaded..

"Shreya.. Im really very sorry.. aab hum kuch nehi kar sakte.. "

Shreya burst out.. "aisa nehi ho sakta.. yeh nehi ho sakta..".. she held his brother's hand and hid her face..

the doctor was about to go out.. when he met someone in the door.. who asked him..

"kya hua hai doctor?"

"Shreya ka bara bhai.. he is no more.."

"what are you saying?"

"yes.. I'm sorry.. mere ane se pehele hi..." saying this he was going.. but he stopped him..

"doctor aapka fees.."

"no no.. no need.. please.." saying this he went..

The visitor came and put his hand on Shreya's head..

Shreya was startled.. "kaun?"

"bhaiya"

Shreya looked back at him.. "bhaiya.. Daya.."

"nehi.. Daya ka nehi.. Shreya ka.."

Shreya kept staring at him for some moment and then hugged him and started crying loudly..

"bhaiya.. aab mera kya hoga.. mai to bilkul akeli par gayi na is duniya mei.. bhaiya mujhe chor kar aise kaise ja sakte hai.. boliye na.. mera kasoor kya tha? kyu mere sath hi humesha aisa hota hai boliye na.. boliye na bhaiya aab mai akeli kya karungi? boliye na.. "

"pagli.. mujhko bhaiya keheti hai.. aur keheti hai akeli hai? to mai kaun hu?"

Shreya hugged him more tightly..

Abhijeet smiled a bit.. and closed his eyes.. the world seemed spining to him..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abhijeet was in Shreya's house.. Shreya did not allow him to go back to his house..

he was sitting keeping his head down on the table.. Shreya came and put his hand on his shoulder softly.. "bhaiya.."

Abhijeet looked up..

"mai.. mai aab chalta hu.."

"nehi bhaiya.. aap abhi nehi ja sakte.."..

"nehi mujhe jana hoga.. mujhe jana hoga ghar.. " he got up.. but fell down immediately.. Shreya held him hurriedly..

she said in a scolding tone "bhaiya.. maine kaha na.. aap abhi nehi ja sakte.. aapka tabiyat bohot jyada kharab hai.. bohot bukhar hai aapko.. aap abhi jane ki kaushish bhi mat karna.. aab tak aapne mera sath dia.. aab mujhe aapka sath dene dijiye.."

Abhijeet looked at her.. Shreya smiled softly and said.. "please"

"usne aisa kyu kia tumhe kuch maloom hai?" he asked like a helpless child.. Shreya did not answer this question.. she supported him to get up.. and lay him down on the bed..

"aap idher laite rahiye.. mai abhi aayi.. thik hai.. mai abhi aati hu.. "

but whom she was talking was not in condition to hear or react .. he was in semi conscious state..

Shreya came back soon with some cold water and a piece of cloth..and started doing the needful..

after some time Abhijeet opened his eyes a little.. Shreya smiled at him.. "bhaiya.."

"tum.. tum phirse mere ghar aa geyi"?

Shreya well understood that Abhijeet was not in consciousness.. so she kept silence..

"tum jao yaha se.. jao jao.. aab to Daya bhi nehi hai.. chala gaya hai woh ghar chor ke.. chala gaya hai mujhe chor ke.. chala" and again he slept off..

Shreya sighed..

Someone was knocking at her door.. she caressed his head.. and went to open the door..

She saw Ashutosh was there..

"tum.. mere ghar mei?"

"haa mai.. tum janti bhi ho kya kya ho raha hai Daya ke sath?"

"nehi.. aur janna chahti bhi nehi hu.."

"Shreya tumhe ho kya gaya hai? tum Daya ko ignore kyu kar rahi ho?"

"mai Daya ko ignore kar rahi hu? haa.. kar rahi hu mai ignore.. kya kar lenge aap? kya kar lega Daya?"

"Shreya tum janna nehi chahiti Daya ke sath kya ho raha hai? "

"Daya janna chahta hai mere sath kya ho raha hai? bolo?" she said angrily.. "aur tum aa geye uske tarafdari karne?""Daya ko abhi tumhari jaroorat hai.. aur tum keh rahi ho..."

"dekho.. Daya se jyada kisi aur ko meri jyada jaroorat hai abhi.. "

"kya! kaun? kise jyada jaroorat hai tumhari? aur wo bhi Daya se jyada.."

"hai koi".. she said casually...

Ashutosh smiled.. "wah.. achha hai.. yeh news to Daya ko dena hi parega.. "

"bilkul.. aap agar mere liye itna kar doge na, to bohot khushi hogi mujhe.. thanks haa.." she smiled broadly..

Ashutosh passed a look.. and went.. She closed the with a thud... and came back to Abhijeet who asked her..

"kaun aaya tha?"

Shreya did not answer..

Abhijeet shouted.. "kaun aaya tha?" and he tried to get up..

Shreya held him.. "bhaiya.. aap lait jaiye please.. " she lay him down little forcefully..

"kaun aaya tha bolo"

"Daya nehi tha bhaiya.."

"mujhe to laga ki Daya hi hai.. woh nehi tha?"

"nehi.."

"hona bhi nehi chahiye.. Daya ko bata dena ki woh.. kabhi mere samne na aaye.. kabhi nehi.. "

He again drifted into sleep..

 **FRIENDS..** this chapter ends here.. milte hai next chapter mei.. sorry for the mistakes..

stay blessed always..


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends.. Thanks a lot for suppoting me..

loveduo, Ashi, mishti, Duo's biggest fan, , FAD, Guest(is it? keep reading:) ), Friend, Guest, Madhumanti, Krttika di, luvcidduodosti, masooma, priya, kirti thank you very much.. keep supporting me like this.. :))..

 **THE STORY:**

Tarika was busy with her phone when Acp sir came to her..

"Tarika"..

"aare sir aap.. mai khud hi jati aapke pas.. Salunkhe sir abhi bhi tests kar rehe hai.. report aayi nehi abhi tak.."

"nehi.. mai kuch aur kehene aaya tha"..

Acp sir was serious.. his facial expression was telling that..

"kya baat hai sir?"

"Tarika.. tum aur Abhijeet to ek hi appartment mei rehete ho na? to.. tumhe kuch maloom hai uske bare mei.."

"nehi sir.. infact mai to aapse puchne wali thi yeh baat.. Abhijeet aapne ghar par nehi hai.. aur usko to mai bureau mei bhi nehi dekh rahi hu kuch dino se.."

"Tarika, Abhijeet ne resignation letter de kar gaya haai mujhe.."

"kya! kya bol rehe hai sir aap.. mujhe to kuch bhi nehi maloom.."

"hmm.. maine kisiko bataya bhi nehi abhi tak.. sabko kaha hai ki woh chutti par hai.. Abhijeet phone bhi utha raha hai mera.. "

Both were tensed..

"achha Abhijeet ka bhai.. woh aa"

"Daya"

"haa haa Daya.. use pucha hai?"

Tarika knew everything about Daya.. but she did want to tell that to Acp sir.. so she said.. "no sir.. actually woh.. out of city hai.. "

"woh achha.. "

suddenly Acp sir remembered something..

"to Abhijeet sayed aapne bhai ke pas hi gaya hai.." he smiled.

Tarika too became happy.. but then she realized it was not so.. she thought "nehi.. agar aisa hota to Daya to mujhse keheta na.. "

"aisa hi hai sayed hai na Tarika?"

Tarika looked at him.. "haa.. aisa hi hua hoga.."

"achha Abhijeet ke sath agar tumhara koi contact hota hai to use kehena ki please woh mujhse contact kare.. kam se kam mai jab phone karu, woh phone uthaye.. bohot jaroori baat karni hai mujhe uske sath.. bewakoofi karke gaya hai woh.. abhi bhi waqt hai.. so please.."

"yes sir.. mai try karungi.. matlab agar uske sath mera contact ho to.."

Acp sir smiled.. and bade her bye..

Tarika was in thought.. "Abhijeet gaya to gaya kaha? Daya ke pas to nehi gaya.. phir? Daya har din puchta hai aapne bhai ke bare mei, to mai to keheti hu ki mujhe nehi pata.. par kab tak.. Daya se bach pana mushkil hai.. aur bechara Gopal.. woh bechara phans gaya hai in dono pagal bhaiyo ke bich... (she became angry) .. aur yeh Shreya.. bohot di di kar rahi thi.. aur jab uski jaroorat hai mujhe.. tab uska koi ata pata nehi.. damn it.. phone kar bhi nehi rahi.. utha bhi nehi rahi.. are jhagra tera Daya se hua.. mere sath kya.. huh.. pagal larki.. sabke sab pagal hai.."

she was thinikng all these.. That time her Phone Rang..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tarika didi tum?"

"haa mai.. bas dekhne aa gayi ki aapne ghar chor kar kaise khushi se zindegi bita rehe ho tum.." she told teasingly.. "kyu nehi aa sakti?"

"aare.. bilkul aa sakti ho.. aao.. aao anadar aao.."

Daya held her hand gently and pulled her.. he pulled a chair and told her to sit.. "yaha baitho.. "

Tarika sat there..

"yeh hai mera ghar"

Tarika looked at him.. but did not say anything..

Daya came and sat in front of her on the floor..

"aa.. to batao.. kaisi ho? sab thik hai?"

"haa.. mai thik hu.. actuaaly bohot achhi hu.."

"Oo.." Daya smiled.. it was clear that he was trying to say something but hesitating..

"kuch kehena chahte ho Daya?"

"haa.. mai? nehi.. wo mai keh raha tha ki. wo"

"har din to phone par puchte ho aapne bhaiya ke bare mei.. aaj samne hu mai.. phir puchne se kyu hesitate kar rehe ho?"

Daya stood up..

"bhaiya thik to hai na Di?"

Tarika too stood up.. "tumhe kya lagta hai?"

Daya was silent for some moment..

"bhaiya ne ekbar mujhe phone bhi nehi kia di.." he was complaining like a child.. "pucha bhi nehi kaisa hu.. kaha hu.."

"puchne ki halat mei hoga woh tab na puchega" she uttered..

"kya kaha aapne?" Daya asked..

"haa? nehi kuch nehi.. tumne bhi to call nehi kia na.."

Daya looked down.. "nehi karunga.. kyu karu? unhone bhi nehi kia.. mai bhi nehi karunga.. "

"galati kiski thi?"

"Bhaiya ki.." he was still complaining like a stubborn kid..

"achha.. bhaiya ki?"

"aaa.. haa.. thik hai.. thora thora mera bhi.."

"bas thora thora?" Tarika asked..

"aur nehi to kya? bhaiya ne hi to shuru kia na.. kaha ki Daya aaj tujhe aapne kandhe se utar raha hu.. achha hai.. bojh tha mai.. utar gaya mai.. khud hi"

"Daya.. tum yeh soch bhi kaise sakte ho? tumhe sach much aisa lagta hai ki tum aapne bhai pe bojh the?"

"pata nehi.. kya sach hai kya jhoot hai.. kuch maloom nehi.. par maine jo dekha.. jo suna.. woh to galat nehi hai na.. thora thora karke bhaiya mujhse dur hote geye.. mai chota hu.. mai darr raha tha unse baat karne se.. par woh to aa sakte the na? par nehi.. ek sath khana khana bandh kar dia.. chai pina bandh kar dia.. ek table par baithna bandh kr dia.. upar se room door mei lock lagane ko bhi bol dia Gopal se.. kyu kia yeh sab bhaiya ne?"

"Daya.. tum to aapne bhaiya ko jante ho na?" she said softly..

"bhaiya bhi to mujhe jante hai na? ek bar.. ek bar aa kar to dekhte bhaiya mere pas.. par nehi.. unhe to bas aapna gussa dikhana tha.. thik hai.. dikhaye woh aapna gussa.. mai bhi dikhaunga mera gussa.."

Tarika was frustrated.. "aareee tum dono bachheee ho kyaaaa?"

Daya didn't respond..

"for god sake Daya.. band karo yeh sab abhi.. jao aapne Abhijeet ke pas.. milo usse.. batein karo.. please.. sort your problem out yaar.."

but Daya was silent.. Tarika sighed..

" thik hai.. raho tum dono aapne aapne jid ko leke.. isse dusro ko bhi taqleef hoti hai yeh to tum dono ki samajh ke bahar hai na"

suddenly her fell down the table.. where the food was left untouched and covered..

"yeh kya hai?" she opened the covered.. she looked at Daya..

"wo Tarika di.. kya hua.. kl raat ka khana.. matlab parte parte late ho gaya.. wo exam hai samne.. to khane ka man nehi hua phir.."

"kal raat ka khana.. abhi tak yeh hai.. aaj raat ka khana khane ka time ho gaya almost.. aur yeh abhi tak yehi hai.."

Daya made a baby face..

Tarika shook her head.. "bahar ka khana hai?"

"haa.. wo khana pakane ka time nehi hai.."

"aise bol rehe ho jaise tumhe khana paka bohot achhi tarha se aata hai bas time nehi mil raha.."

Daya smiled..

"haso mat".. Daya immediately stopped smiling.. "isi liye.. isi liye Abhijeet tumpe gussa hota tha.. life mei koi system mante bhi ho tum? ". she scolded him..

"OMG! Tarika diii.. unbelievable.. tum to bilkul bhaiya ke baat kar rehe ho.. same tone.. same dialogue.. i mean how? Tarika di.. mujhe to samjh mei nehi aats ki tum dono mei jhagra hota kaise hai?".. Daya smiled mischievously..

Tarika came near to him and said in serious tone.. "Daya.. hum dono larte jhagarte to hai... par jab sawal tumhari aati hai.. to hum dono mei koi bhi compromise nehi karega.. na mai.. na woh tumhare khadoos bare bhai.."

She was about to leave.. when Daya asked eagerly..

"bhaiya mere bare mei kya ekbar bhi nehi puche aapse? "

Tarika looked at him.. he downed his eyes.. and said.. "khayal rakhna unka.."

Tarika smiled.. "jiska khayal tumne nehi rakhha.. usine tumhare bhai ka khayal rak raha hai.."

Daya looked at her confusingly.. "kya matlab!?

Tarika avoided the question and said

"raat ka khana le kar aaungi mei ghar se.. bahar se mat mangwana.. aur kahi bhag mat jana.. "

Daya smiled at this..

"muskura kyu rehe ho? bhagne ka irada hai kya?"

"nehi di.. kya aap bhi.. jab jaunga aapko bata kar jaunga"..

" kahi jane ka plan hai?"

"hmm.. ek short film ka shooting pe jana hai.. Shantiniketan.. Bengal"..

" hmm.. thik hai.. wait karna mera".. she went out..

 **Friendsss** , how was it? let me know please.. sorry for the mistakes..

stay blessed..


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi Friends.. how are you all? is bar thora long chapter ke sath aayi hu.. :)..

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for being with me.. now enjoy the chapter.. :)

 **THE STORY:**

"namaste Abhijeet babu.. "

"aare namaste namaste Ramen Babu.. kaise hai aap?"

"aare bariya.. aap bataiye aap kaise hai? "

"bilkul thik"

"chaliye bhagwan jee ka bohot bohot shukriya.. aap abhi thik hai sunke aur dekhhe bohot achha laga.. nehi to jis halat mei aap Shantiniketan mei aaye the!"

Abhijeet smiled.. "sahi kaha aapne.. aur aab jo mai bilkul thik hu na.. iska credit jata hai sirf aur sirf meri behen Shreya ko.."

"aare haa haa.. Shreya madam ka to humesha aap par dhyan reheta hai.. abhi bhaiya ka dawai ka time ho gaya hai.. abhi khane a.. abhi sone ka.. " He smiled..

Abhijeet nodded.. "jee Ramen babu.. mai to khud hayran hu ki woh akeli yeh sab kuch kaise kar paa rahi hai.. mera to koi help bhi nehi leti hai.. khud hi karti hai sab kuch.. "

"Shreya madam to maa durga hai"

"jee.." Abhijeet smiled.. "achha yeh bataiye aap 3 din se gayab kaha ho geye the? milne nehi aaye ek bar bhi.. waise to aisa hua nehi hai jab se hum aapke guest house mei rehene aaye hai.."

"aare kya batau Abhijeet babu.. aare us Prakash ke bitiya ki shaadi thi.. to Prakash ne kaha.. babu aapne bitiya ke liye chokra dhoobdh ke laye hai... to aap to humare bhagwan saman hue.. aapko aana hi parega shaadi mei.. lo bolo.." he smiled.. "to bas wohi gaya tha.. "

"aapne larka dhoondh ke di hai? bohot achha kam kia.."

"are babu.. wohi to mera kam hai.. aapko to pata hai yaha ke tribal log.. utna samajh nehi hai in logo mei.. to mujhe..."

"achha achha ek min.. aapne abhi abhi kaha ki wohi to mera kam hai.. kya kaam hai aapka?" Abhijeet asked..

"shaadi ke liye larka dhoondh ke dena".. Ramen said casually..

"achha! to aapka yeh jo business hai.. wo matchmaking ka business hai?"

"aur kya? match making aur yeh guest house.. ek pet.. chala leta hu.."

Abhijeet smiled.. "sab larkiyo ke liye larke dhoondh ke dete hai aap.. aur khud ke liye ek larki nehi dhoondh paye?"

Ramen laughed out loudly.. "nehi jee nehi.. maaf karo.. mujhse shaadi nehi hogi.. "

"kyu nehi hoga?" a new voice was heard there.. both looked at the source..

"aare Shreya madam.. ayiye aayiye.. "

Shreya smiled.. "Ramen babu.. aap kahe to mai aur bhaiya aapke liye koi larki dhoondh ke de sakte hai.. kyu bhaiya"

"haa haa bilkul.." Abhijeet agreed..

They all shared a laughter..

"achha Ramen babu.. achha hua yeh pata chal gayi.. aap ek kaam kijiye.. Shreya ke liye ek larka dhhondhiye to.. mai Shreya ki shaadi karwana chahta hu.."

"Bhaiya".. Shreya told in upset tone..

Abhijeet looked straight in her eyes.. Shreya looked down..

Ramen sensed something so he told.. "aa.. haa haa woh sab to hota rehega.. achha mai aab chalta hu.. woh kya hai na Chagan ke ghar jana hai.. uski jo beti hai na.. woh pata nehi kaunsa film company ke sath mil gayi hai.."

"film company!" Abhijeet was confused..

"jee shahb.. Shantiniketan mei to fimo ke shooting wagera hota hi reheta hai.. to abhi bhi ho raha hai kuch.. aur waha jake Champa shooting mei lag gayi hai.. jo ki Chagan ko bilkul pasand nehi hai.. to daudke aaya mere pas.. keheta hai kuch kariye Ramen babu.. to maine socha dekhu jake ekbar.. kya problem hai.."

Abhijeet smiled.. "sach mei Ramen babu.. aap bohot kuch karte hai yaha ke rehene wale logo ke liye.. "

"aare nehi nehi sharminda mat kijiye.. yeh sab log bohot hi garib hai.. anpadh hai.. abhi bhi sheher ke chal dhal in logo mei pauch nehi paya hai.. isliye is samaj ke sath.. waqt ke sath chalne mei in logo ko bohot taqleef hoti hai.. isiliye bas ma thora in sab ke sath.. insab ke pas hota hu.. bas itna hi.."

""yeh to aapka modesty hai ki aap kehena nehi chahta.. khair.. jo bhi ho.. aap sachme bohot achha kam kar rehe hai.."

Ramen smiled.. "achha to aab mai chalta hu.."

He left out..

Abhijeet asked to Shreya.. "tu waise chauk kyu gayi shaadi ke naam se?"

"bhaiya please.. aap bhi abhi kya le ke baith geye? "

"achha aab na sochu.. kabhi na kabhi to sochna parega na? kyu aab tu meri jimmedari hai.."

"kabhi bhi mat sochiye bhaiya.. mai shaadi nehi karungi.."

"par kyuuu? jisse tu payar karti thi.. usne tere pyar ko respect kia? kia kya? ek bar bhi janne ki kaushish kia kya ki tu kaha hai?"

Shreya did not say anuthing..

"tu bhul kyu nehi jati Daya ko?"

"aap bhul paye ho?"

Abhijeet replied immediately.. "haa.. bhul gaya hu mai use.. bhul gaya hu ki mera ek bhai tha.. mujhe bas itna pata hai ki meri ek behen hai.. Shreya.. bas.."

Shreya smiled lightly.. "nehi bhul paye ho aap use bhaiya.. aaj bhi nehi.. na kabhi bhul paoge.. kyuki woh sirf aapka bhai nehi hai.. woh aapka jaan hai. . abhi bhi aap raat mei sote waqt uska naam le kar pukarte ho.. maine aapne kaano se suna hai.. "

Abhijeet had lack of words to say..

"bhaiya.. Daya ke liye aapne aaj Shreya ko aapke dil mei jaga di hai.. "

"nehi.. bilkul nehi.. Daya ke liye nehi.. Shreya ke liye hi Shreya ko maine aapne dil mei jaga di hai.. ek behen jo kar sakti hai 10 bhai wo kaam nehi kar sakta.. woh mujhe chor ke gaya tha.. aur tune mujhe aapnaya hai.. jis waqt mujhe sirf Daya sambhal sakta tha.. usi waqt woh mujhe chor ke chala gaya.. par tune us waqt mujhe sahara dia.. pyar dia.. (he stopped for a while then continued..) aur tu.. tu humesha kyu Daya ko guard karti reheti hai? aur kyu mujhe uski yaad dilati reheti hai? mai jitna bhi use bhulne ki kaushish karta hu.. tu... "

"jise aap sach mei bhulna chahte ho bhaiya.. use aap aise hi bhul jayenge.. kaushish nehi karni parti hai uske liye.. "

Abhijeet looked at her..

Shreya smiled and said.. "chaliye bhaiya.. thora tehel ke aate hai.. let's go.. "

She turned back to go.. but Abhijeet did not move..

"offfoo.. bhaiya.. kya hua? chaliye na.. " she pulled him.. "chaliye chaliye.. "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Both brother and sister were sharing a quantity time.. just then Ramen came there..

"aare aap dono bahar ghum rehe hai?" He was little bit tensed..

"haa Ramen babu.. kyu kya hua?" Abhijeet asked..

"wo maine bataya tha na Chagan ki beti ke bare mei.."

"haa.."

"wo dopeher se mil nehi rahi hai.. subha nikli thi ghar se jaise nikalti hai roz.. par dopeher mei ghar nehi lauti woh.. "

"oh my god".. told Shreya..

"to aab?" Abhijeet too was in tension..

"dekhiye mujhe lagta hai... sirf mujhe hi nehi hum sab ko lagta hai ki woh us film wale logo ke sath hi hai.. "

"aur nehi hui to? aaa.. nehi matlab bhagwan na kare kuch aur baat to nehi hai na?"

"nehi Shreya madam.. aap jis baat ko le kar darr rahi hai.. yaha par aisa kuch bhi nehi hota hai.. Chumki hogi idher hi kahi.. par kya hai na.. uske hone wale jo pati hai.. woh bohot jyada gusse wala aadmi hai.. woh aab us film company ke piche par gaya hai.. aur than liya hai ki Chumki ko waha se kisi bhi kimat par chura layega.. to situation thora garam hai.. to mai aapko keh raha hu ki aap dono guest house laut jayiye.. bahar mat ghumiye.."

"aur aap?" Shreya asked..

"aap dariye mat mera kuch nehi hoga.. woh log mujhe kuch nehi karenge.. mai yaha nehi rahunga to sabko shant kaun karega?"

"haa yeh baat to hai.." Abhijeet said.. "chalo Shreya hum jate hai.. "

"haa bhaiya chaliye.."

They were about to go.. when some people came and blocked there way..

"aap dono shere se aaye ho na?" one of them said..

Ramen came forward.. "Dheena.. yeh dono mere pehchan ke.. tu ja yaha se.."

"aapke pehchan ke?" he looked at Abhijeet keenly..

"par un logo mei ek aisa larka tha jo is babu jaise dikhte hai.. bilkul aise hi.. "

Abhijeet was confused.. "kya! mere jaise?"

"Abhijeet babu.. aap pareshan mat hoiye.." Ramen then said to Dheena "maine kaha na ki yeh dono mere mehman hai.. tu man nehi raha hai?"

"aare nehi nehi babu.. yeh kya keh rehe ho? aapke baat na manu? thik hai babu.. hum chalte hai.. chorenge nehi un tasveer khinchne wale logo ko.. bhag gaya hai humare darr se.. par bhagke jayega kaha? khoj ke nikalunga ek ek ko.. (he ordered hi men to move) hey chal sab.."

They went from there..

"Abhijeet babu.. aap chale jayiye andar.."

Abhijeet nodded and they went back to Guest house..

"bhaiya.. aap andar jao.. mai ek kaam karti hu.. gate mei tala laga deti hu.. "

"haa yehi sahi rehega.. jis tarha hai woh sab gusse mei geye.. pata nehi kar baithenge.. tu laga de gate.. "

Saying that he went inside.. and Shreya went to lock the door..

She was just about to close the door.. when the door got opened as if someone opened it with force and a man came in running and collided with Shreya .. Shreya was shocked and scared.. so she closed her eyes and started shouting... but her voice did not come because the man held her and covered her mouth forcefully..

"chillaiye mat.."

Shreya opened her eyes hearing the voice.. and the man left her..

"tum!" both of them uttered the word simultaneously..

"wo to mai tumse puch rahi hu Daya.. ki tum yaha kya kar rehe ho?"

"mai to yaha par humare short film ka shooting ke silsile mei aaya hu.. lekin tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho?"

"mai.." Shreya couldn't complete her sentence.. as she heard Abhijeet's voice..

"Shreya.. "

"hhhhaaa.. haa bhaiya.."

Daya was shell shocked.. "Bhaiya..."

"haa bhaiya... tum pillar ke piche chupo jaldi.. " she pushed him there.. and answered Abhijeet..

"haa bhaiya aayi.."

But Abhijeet did not wait for her.. he came over there himself..

"Shreya.. kya hua tujhe?"

"mujhe? mujhe kya hona hai?"

"tune chika kyu?"

"kaun chika? mai? nehiiiii" she shook her head in a big NO..

"achha".. Abhijeet was confused..

"par mujhe laga ki.. par tu waha par kya kar rahi hai abhi tak? ek taala lagane mei itna waqt lagta hai kya?"

"Woo.. nehi.. taala jam ho gaya hai.."

"kya ho gaya hai?"

"jam.. matlab atak gaya hai.. yeh chabi thik se kam nehi kar raha..isiliye... "

"achha mai dekhta hu ruk.." he was about to come to her..

"nehi nehi nehi nehi.." Shreya told hurriedly.. and Daya standing and hiding behind the pillar was praying to the god..

"kya bol rahi hai tu?"

"aap jao na bhaiya anadar.. mai abhi aayi.. aap yeh karne jaoge to haat mei lagega aapko.."

"Shreya.. mai ek CID officer reh chuka hu.. "

Shreya said softly.. "haa bhaiya wo to thik hi hai.. par aap abhi jao.. mai kar lungi.."

"pakka?"

"haa bhaiya pakka.."

Daya whispered "haa haa pakka pakka"..

Abhijeet nodded and went inside saying.. "jaroorat pare to mujhe bulana.. "

"jee bhaiya".. Shreya cut her tongue.. and Daya came out..

"sidhe sidhe bolo to baat kya hai.. tum yaha bhaiya yaha.." he was total confused seeing Abhijeet there.. "mujhe to samjh nehi aa raha hai ki bhaiya yaha par kaise?"

"tumne kabhi janne ki kaushish kia hai ki bhaiya kaha par hai.. kaise hai.. kuch bhi? phir aab kyu darr rehe ho unka samna karne se? you don't care na? tumhe to bhaiya ki koi parwa hi nehi hai.. then why? "

"dekho Shreya yeh hum dono bhaiyo ke apas ka mamla hai.. tum ismei mat paro.. tum yeh batao bhaiya tumhare sath yaha par kaise? aur bhaiya ki baat sunke to lagta hai woh tumpe... kya black magic kia hai tumne us par haa?"

"Shut up Daya.." Shreya shouted..

"chillao mat Shree.. bhaiya aa jayenge to..."

"bhaiya aa jayenge to? dara kise rehe ho tum? " Shreya said confidently...

"itna jor hai bhaiya tumhara?"

"haa hai.. jor bhi hai.. aur haq bhi.. bhaiya se darne ki jaroorat aab tumhe hai.. mujhe nehi.. "

Daya didn't say anything..

So Shreya said..

"matlab woh log tumhe hi dhoond rehe hai.. "

"excuse me.. sirf mujhe nehi.. un logone hum sab par attack kia.. are woh larki.. kya naam hai.. Chumki aur kuch aur.. whatever.. woh khud hi aayi hi shooting dekhne.. humne nehi bulaya use.."

"hmm.. " Shreya just said this..

"kya hmm?"

"kuch nehi.. to batao.. aab kya karoge?"

Daya's all Tevar faded away now..

"nehi maloom.. bahar woh log.."

"jo tumhe dekhte hi bandhke pitai karenge.. "

"andar bhaiya.. "

"jo tumhare shakal bhi nehi dekhna chahte..."

Daya was hurt hearing that..

"to aab kya karu mai?"

Shreya sighed.. "hmmm.. aao mere sath.."

"kaha?" He looked at her with doubtful eyes..

Shreya got that and said in angry tone.. "andar nehi jana to jao bahar.. maro jake.."

"Shree tum..."

"bhaiya ke pas nehi le kar ja rahi hu mai tumhe.. tumhare liye nehi.. bhaiya ke bare mei soch ke.. kyuki mujhe pata hai tumhe yaha dekhe bhaaiya 2 min bhi yaha nehi rukenge.. "

Daya looked down.. "chalo kaha chalna hai.."

 **Friends.**. koi bata sakta hai ki next chap mei kya hoga? hmm.. keep thinking.. and don't forget to let me know what you are thinking.. :)

stay blessed always..


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to my all friends..

Thanks to masooma, priya (next chapter mei pakka la denge.. promise..), Madhumanti (Shantiniketan is not in Kolkata dear.. it's in Birbhum.. but yah.. it's Bengal) Cid duo fan, Krittika di, aditi (ummmm.. aapka view point pura galat to nehi hai.. something is there which you don't know and that you will get in this chapter.. still I'll say you are not wrong.. misunderstanding jab hoti hai to aise hi hoti hai.. :( ), Mona(sorry dear :( ), Abhi-Ya fan, Ashi, Kirti, luvcidduodosti, Cicily(let's see let's see), loveduo, SS (the story is going to be ended very soon dear.. now what can i start? I'm really sorry if you find it boring) , Bhumi, Guest (thanks for your suggestion friend.. :) )..

 **THE STORY:**

Shreya brought him to the store room..

"tum aaj raat yehi reh lo.." said Shreya.. "kuch khaoge?"

"nehi.. subha hote hi mai chala jaunga yaha se.. tume taqleef nehi dunga mai aur.. "

Shreya looked at him for some moment and was about to leave when Daya stopped her by saying..

"ek cup chai mil sakta hai?"

"thik se mangne se mil sakta hai.." teased Shreya.. Daya frowned.. but Shreya ignored that and and came out from there..

She went to Abhijeet's room..

"are tu ab tak thi kaha haa?"

"wo bhaiya mai.. thora kitchen mei thi.."

"Oo.. achha sun tujhse kuch jaroori baat karni thi mujhe.."

"haa bhaiya sunungi na.. usse pehele ek kam karte hai thora chai pi lete hai.."

"chai! is waqt chai kyu?"

"aa.. aap tahal kar aa rehe ho na thak geye honge.. toooo"

"to chai pio.. aur kya? pure din idher udher ghumo.. aur chai pio.."

Shreya smiled on his comment.. "jaa jaldi jaa.. " Abhijeet said..

. . . . . . . . .

Shreya went to the store room with the tea.. and gave it to Daya..

"thanks.."

Shreya forwarded her hands to give him some biscuits.. "lo pakro.."

But Daya held her hand not knowing what Shreya actually meant..

"offo Daya.. mera haat nehi yeh bicuits pakro"..

Daya looked at her hand.. and said.. "Ooops.. sorry.." Daya continued.. "yeh par bohot machhar hai yaar.. tum log rehete kaise ho?"

"kya Daya.. thora to sensible bano.. machhar ko bhi tum jaise actor ke khoon chakhne ka mauka to do.." she said in a sarcastic tone..

Daya got irritated.. "sidhe sidhe kisi baat ka jawab dena aata nehi hai kya tuhe?"

"Daya.. yeh store room hai thik hai.. to machhar to honge hi na.."

Daya made a face..

"ruko.. kuch karti hu.. tab tak machharo ko autographs dete raho haa?"

"Shreya you..." He shouted. but Shreya covered his mouth.. "chuppp"

"pagal ho kya chilla kyu rehe ho? bhaiya sun lenge to?"

Daya put his index finger on his lips..

Shreya shook her head.. and went out from there hurriedly..

She saw Abhijeet was coming towards her.. "satyanash.." Shreya uttered..

Abhijeet came to her and asked.. "tune kisika awaz suna?" an agitated voice came out from him..

"aaawaz? kaisi awaz bhaiya? kiski awaz?"

Abhijeet was looking here and there.. looking for the source of the sound which he heard..

"haa.. nehi.. tune nehi suna? koi..."

"bhaiya kaun? koi nehi hai yaha par.. wo sab log yaha par nehi hai abhi.."

"nehi nehi woh log nehi.. koi aur.. (he looked at her) tune sach much kuch nehi suna.."

"bhaiya mujhe kya lagta hai batau? sayed bhoot hai.." Shreya said in a scared tone..

"Kya hai?" Abhijeet frowned..

"bhooot"

"rubbish.. bhoot.."Shreya smiled hiding it from him.. Abhijeet added.. "maine hi kuch galat suna hai sayed.." He was still looking around.. in search for someone..

"bhaiya.. aap kamre mei jao.. mai chai le kar aati hu.."

Abhijeet nodded and went into the room..

Shreya smiled and thought.. "itni si awaz aapne pehchan lia bhaiya? aapse kuch bhi chupana bara mushkil hai.. aur yeh to Daya hai.. "

After some time Shreya came into Abhijeet's room with tea..

"lijiye bhaiya.. " she gave him the cup..

"hmm.. tu baith yaha.. kuch baat karni hai.."

Shreya sat beside him..

"suno mai Bangalore ja raha hu.. waha par ek naukri... abhi tak lagi nehi.. par lagta hai lag jayegi.. aise bekar to baith nehi sakte hai na.. savings se kitna din chalega?"

"wow bhaiya.. hum Bangalore ja rehe hai?"

"hum nehi.. sirf mai.."

"sirf aap? to mai kaha jaungi?"

"tum mumbai laut jaogi.."

"bhaiya.. yeh kya keh rehe hai aap?"

"sahi keh raha hu.. kab tak tu mera seva karti rahegi.. is chakkar mei to thik se exam bhi de payi hogi.. bas bohot ho gaya.. mai khudke liye tumhe aur pareshan nehi hone dunga.. tum mumbai laut jaogi.."

Shreya made a sad face.. "mai kiske pas rahungi bhaiya? kya karungi waha jake.. ek akeli larki.. mai kaise rahungi udher?"

"bohot jald uska bhi intezam karunga mai.. teri shaadi karwa dunga jaldi hi..."

Before Shreya could say something the falling sound of utensils from kitchen side was heard..

"yeh kaisi awaz hai?" Abhijeet asked...

Shreya closed her eyes.. because she well understood that sound was obviously made by Daya.. surely he had done something..

"bhaiya lagta hai kitchen mei billi ghus gaya hai.."

"kya! billi.. ".. Abhijeet said.. "chal jake dekhte hai.. " and he stood up and intended to go there..

Shreya had to stop him.. "bhaiya.. aap baitho.. mai dekhti hu.."

"are mai bhi chalta hu.. na jane kaha ghus ke baitha hai.. chal chal jaldi chal.."

"nehi nehi.. bhaiya meri baat suniye.. " but Abhijeet was not at all in mood to hear her..

Shreya patted her head.. "mar geye aaj to.."

Shreya was following him and continuously tried to stop him.. but no use.. Abhijeet entered into the kitchen..

But Shreya didn't.. she was standing outside closing her eyes in fear..

She opened her eyes hearing the call from Abhijeet..

"aare Shreya.. kaha gayi tu? idher aa"

Shreya peeped into the kitchen.. and saw no one was there except Abhijeet.. she heaved a sigh.. and she entered..

"yeh sab khana dhaka hua tha na? dekh kya kia hai billi ne.. sara cover hata dia hai.."

Shreya observed the foods very well and then gave her openion.. "haa bhaiya... dekhiye na.. 4 rooti aaur.. ohohoho..7-8 piece mutton gayab ho gaya hai?"

"kya! kya baat kar rahi hai? kitni bari thi billi? aur billi mutton khati hai?"

"haa bilkul.. bohot pasand karta hai.. "

"kya!"

"nehiii.. wo mera matlab bhook lagta hai to sab kuch khata hai na"

Abhijeet was convinced with her answer.. "Ooo.. achha sun yeh bacha hua khana phenk dena.. samjhi.. kuch aur hai khane ka? bread yah aur kuch?"

"haa bhaiya hai to.. par yeh bhi kha sakte hai hum.. problem nehi hai.."

"kya ho kya gaya hai tujhe? yeh khana khayegi tu? billi ka jhoota khana? "

Now Shreya nodded in a big no..

"haa.. thik hai bhaiya bread hi kha lenge aaj hum"..

Abhijeet nodded.. and went.

Shreya sighed.. "Dayaaaa.. tumhare liye aaj mutton miss ho gaya.. "

She straight went to Daya..

"tum bahar kyu nikle the?"

Daya was busy in eating then.. so was not interested in answering.. Shreya added "kuch chahiye tha to tab kyu nehi kaha?"

"ek glass pani mil sakta hai? jaldi jaldi mei lana bhul gaya"

Shreya shook her head.. "aur?"

"ek pillow mil jaye to achha hai.."

"aur?"

"aur kuch nehi.. kal subha hote hi mai chala jaunga.. "

"ho sake to wohi karna.." saying this she put a water bottle which she brought with her when coming.. beside him and left.. but Daya stopped him by saying..

"tumne bataya nehi tum aur bhaiya yaha par kaise?"

Shreya turned back.. "tum sach mei janna chahte ho?"

"haa.. "

"to pehele se hi batati hu.. mere bhaiya ka death ho gaya hai..."

"Kya!" Daya was shocked..

"hmm.. aur usi din tumhare Bhaiya mere ghar aaye the.. tabiyat bohot jyada kharab thi unki.. phir bhi unhone mera bohot sath dia us waqt.. par raat ko bukhar bohot jyada chad gaya.. even woh to pure hosh mei bhi nehi the.. maine doctor ko bulaya.. unhone kuch medicines prescribe kia.. par Doctor ne kaha ki bhaiya ka tabiyat mental pressure ke karan kharab hua hai.. kahi change pe le jana sahi rahega.. par bhaiya ka tabiyat tab aisa nehi tha ki woh kahi travel kar sake.. isliye pehele unhe medicines de ke thora stable kia.. phir yaha le aayi mai.. "

"Shree.. itna sab kuch hua... tumne us din mujhe phone kyu nehi kia? mai aajat tumhare ghar.. haa manta hu hum dono ka jhagra hua tha.. par ek bar call karke to dekhte.."

"Daya sach batau to mujhe tum par us waqt bharosa nehi tha.. mujhe laga tha tum nehi aaoge.. and actually mere bhaiya ke funeral ke waqt Abhijeet bhaiya har waqt mere sath the.. to mujhe ek sahara mil gaya tha.. par ghar wapas aake jab bhaiya khud hi itna bimar par geye to sach mei mujhe tumhe phone karne ka khayal aaya hi nehi... tab mere dimag mei bas yehi chal raha tha ki maine ek bhai ko kho dia.. dusre bhai ko nehi kho sakti.."

"yeh sab kab ki baat hai?" Daya asked..

Shreya looked at him straightly.. "jis din tumne ghar chor kar chale geye the.. usdin ki baat hai"

"kya!" Daya was shocked.. "bhaiya usdin tumhare pas geye the?"

"haa.. bhaiya ka tabiyat jab thik hua unhone khud mujhe kaha yeh baat.. Daya woh tumhre is decision se puri tarha se toot geye the.. maine bhaiya isse pehele is tarha kabhi nehi dekha.. he was totally broken.. kya tumhe aab samjh mei aa raha hai tumne kya kia hai.. Daya jis tarha se usdin bhaiya ne mujhse pucha na ki usne aisa kyu kia? you won't believe.. "

Daya looked at her with teary eyes.. "mai to bhaiya ko sabak sikhana chahta tha.. socha tha jab bhaiya mujhe manane ke liye mere pas aayenge.. to khub larunga unse.. par aisa hua nehi tha.. aur mai bhaiya pe aur gussa ho gaya tha.. par yaha to baat kuch aur chal rahi thi.. jiske bare mei mujhe kuch pata nehi tha.. aur mai bas bhaiya ko galat samjh raha tha.."

"achha Ashu.. Ashutosh gaya tha na tumhare ghar.."

"haa.. aaya tha.. usidin aaya tha.. tumhine bheja tha na?"

Daya didn't answer.. and that silence was the answer which Shreya wanted..

"usi baat ka aur jyada gussa aaya mujhe.. ki tum khud nehi aa sake.. bhej dia kisi aur ko.. aur woh bas tumhare bare mei bolta gaya.. mere bare mei pucha hi nehi.. tumari tarafdari karne laga.. mujhe sach mei bohot gussa aaya.. isiliye maine Ashu ko kuch nehi kaha.."

"Shree kya bhaiya tab se tumhare sath hi hai?"

"haa.. maine unhe jane nehi dia.. aur pata hai.. jyada force bhi nehi karna para mujhe unhe manane ke liye.. kyuki bhaiya khud bhi ek shelter dhoondh rehe the.. jo tum de sakte the.. par dia nehi.. muh mor lia.. jab wohi shelter maine unhe dia.. to unhone mujhe aapna lia.. "

Daya grabbed his head.. "oh god mujhe kuch samjh nehi aa ra... mujhe is sab ka kuch bhi pata tha.. (suddenly he remembered about Tarika) Tarika di.. Tarika di ko bhi maloom nehi tha kya? tumne bataya nehi tha di ko?"

"haa bataya tha maine.. par kuch din baad.. "

"what? Tarika di ko bhi pata tha.. par unhone kuch nehi bataya mujhe.. par kyu?"

"maine mana kia tha di ko tumhe batane se.."

"kya! magar kyu? Shreya what was wrong with you both? Shree woh mere bhaiya hai.. (stressing the word) mere bhaiya.. aur tum dono ne mujhe hi kuch nehi bataya?"

"bhaiya ke bare mei soch ke.. Daya bhaiya us waqt.. (she stopped)"

"bhaiya kya Shreya?"

"Daya bhaiya tumpe gussa the na.. to maine socha..." Daya stopped her in middle..

"gussa the to kya hua? naraz to mai bhi tha unse.. isliye ghar gaya tha mai.. to kya yeh sab sunke mai nehi jata unke pas? waise hi bhaiya bhi mujhe dekhte aapna sara gussa bhul jate.. mai mana leta unhe.. samjha leta.. Shreya tumne.. tum dono ne yeh bohot galat kia.. bohot galat kia.. "

"Daya sayed galat hi tha.. par bhiaya ke bare mei sochke yeh karna para hume.. "

"kya matlab?"

"Daya.. bhaiya.." she stopped..

seeing Shreya's silence Daya said.. "baat kya hai Shreya? "

"dekho bhaiya ka tabiyat tab bohot kharab tha.. aur woh bohot naraz bhi the tumse.. woh tumhre shakal bhi nehi dekhna chahte the.. tumhara naam bhi nehi sunna chah rehe the.. aur mujhe laga ki kuch bhi ho jaye Bhaiya ke tabiyat ke bare mei sunke tum jaroor waha aate.. mujhe darr tha ki bhaiya ka tabiyat aur na bigar jaye.. unka stress lena bilkul mana tha.. "

"bhaiya ne khud kaha hai tumse ki woh mere shakal bhi nehi dekhna chahte hai? naam bhi nehi sunna chahte hai? khud kaha hai tumse?"

Shreya nodded "hmm.. but.. but Daya yeh unke liye kabhi bhi possible nehi hai.. aur na mai aisa hone dungi.. mai humesha unke samne tumhare bare mei baat karne ki kaushish karti hu.. bhaiya gussa ho jate hai.. par phir bhi mai karti hu.. "

Daya chewed his teeth.. "tumhe kya lagta hai Mai aisa hone dunga?"

Shreya was surprised seeing sudden change in Daya's behavior.. "Daya!"

"kya hai? bhaiya.. mujhe.. bhulne ki kaushish kar rehe hai? mujhe? aur mai aisa hone dunga? mai sikhaunga unhe kaise bhulte hai.. woh aapna naam bhul jayenge.. par Daya ko nehi.. is bar mai sihkhaunga unhe sabak.. mujhe bhulenge woh? mera shakal nehi dekhne chahte? Daya ka shakal nehi dekhna chahte woh?"

"Daya relax. aisa kuch nehi hai.. woh to bas gusse mei bol dete hai.."

"gusse mei bhi aisa kyu bolenge woh?" he shouted..

"Daya ahiste bolo.. pagal ho geye ho kya?"

"haa pagal ho gaya hu mai.. bhaiya aise kaise keh sakte hai? unhe meri koi parwa nehi? haa chala gaya tha mai unhe chor kar.. par unhe bhulne ki baat ko kabhi mere zehen mei aaya hi nehi.. aur unhone itni bari baat kaise keh di? mai kya unka kuch nehi lagta? bhaiya se mai..."

Shreya held him and shook him.. "Daya chup karo.. sab se pehele galati tumhari thi.."

"to kya unki nehi thi?"

"tumhari jyada thi.. aur mujhe bohot achhi tarha se pata hai is sab ke bich mera bhi ek bohot bara roll hai.. isliye ab jo bhi karna hai.. mujhe bhi karna.. and of course hum milke karenge.. karenge na Daya?"

Daya stopped.. tear drop rolled down from his cheek.. "mai bhaiya ke bina nehi reh pata Shree.. mera dam ghoot'ta hai.."

Shreya wiped his tear gently.. "mai janti hu.. mai jo kahungi.. wo karoge na? bas choooti si ek kaam karna hai.. karoge na?"

Daya nodded obidiently..

 **FRIENDS.. How was it? sorry for my mistakes.. please manage with it.. and yah next chap mei Duo.. pakka..**

 **stay blessed always..**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** THANKS to all my Readers and reviewers friends..

Thanks to Guest, Ayanava, mishti, loveduo, Guest, Guest, Bhumi, FAD, Kirti, Guest (yes you are right.. is chapter mei dekh lijiye.. :) ), mona, Ashi, Madhumanti, Cid duo fan, Krittika di, Guest(Thanks friends for sharing your view point with me.. :) ), luvcidduodosti, priya..

 **Cid aad- dear jismei Abhjeeti sir Daya sir sa bolty hain k wada kr ayainda kbi drug ko hath b nai lgao ga, us episode ka naam Mysterious Blust hai I think.. the second one I too don't know..**

 **please friends help us.. tell us the epi name** j **is mein aak bus main Bomb hota ha or daya sir sabi passenger ko or apny sathyion ko nikal datay hain mgr khud abi andr hi hotay hain or blast ho jata ha.. plz plz plz..  
**

 **THE STORY:**

Morning arose.. Sun rose with new ray of light.. with new ray of hope..

The birds' chattering broke Abhijeet's sleep..

He opened the eyes.. felt that it was morning.. but the soothing air which was coming through the window compelled him to close the eyes again.. but his mind was awaken..

"nehi uth jata hu.. subha ho gayi hai..". now he opened his eyes properly.. and he sensed that.. "are yeh kya.. mai is easy chair mei baithe baithe hi so gaya? offo.."

he stood up.. and a book which was on his chest fell down.. he bent to pick it up.. when he saw his bed was occupied..

"Shreya.. idher!" he was confused.. "tabiyat to thik hai na?"

He quickly picked up the book.. kept it on the chair.. and went near to his bed.. and called softly.. "Shreya.. Shreya.."

But he got no answer.. He could not understand anything.. "yeh Shreya aise is kamre mei.. yaha so gayi.. aur aise pura face cover cover karke! bukher to nehi aa gaya ise.. "

He was little bit tensed.. So he gently put his hand on her head though the head was also covered by a blanket..

But as soon as Abhijeet put his hand on her head.. he felt something and hurriedly took away his hand.. and removed the cover..

and he never accepted that what he saw there.. Just then he heard a sound.. He looked at the door from where he got the sound.. it was a sound of falling of a spoon.. that that fell down from Shreya's hand..

Yes.. Shreya was standing there with three cups of tea.. and on the bed.. Daya was sleeping..

Abhijeet looked at Daya once.. and then at Shreya.. and then at those cups.. then he went near to Shreya.. Shreya had no courage to meet her eyes with him.. she downed her head..

"tu bhi Shreya?" Abhijeet spoke up..

Shreya looked at him and tried to say something but Abhijeet signaled her to stop..

He was not interested to hear anything now.. He opened the cupboard.. and started taking out his cloths.. and put those into a bag..

"jhoot to phir bhi hazam kar leta hu.. par dhoka nehi.. par har bar khud ke aapne hi dhoka de jate hai.. "

Shreya shook Daya vigorously.. and as a result Daya woke up and sat up straight..

"tumhe maine kaha tha na subha jaldi uthna.. aab dekho tumhare pehele bhaiya uth geye hai.. aur unhone tumhe dekh lia.. aab dekho woh bohot gusse mei hai.. " Shreya said in a very low voice so that just Daya can hear that not Abhijeet..

Daya took some minute to understand the scenario.. he looked at Shreya..

"are aab mera muh kya dekh rehe ho? jao bhaiya ke pas aur mafi mango jaldi.. "

Daya stood up.. but was scared to go to Abhijeet.. Shreya pulled him from behind.. and Daya came to Abhijee.. he took a deep breath and gained courage..

"bhaiya.. aapne chai pi lee?"

Abhijeet looked at him with angry eyes.. He was already angry.. and now hearing this type of question his anger bar raised high..

but hE did not answer.. he became busy agian to his work of packing his cloths..

Daya again asked him.. "itni subha subha aap bag pack kyu kar rehe ho?"

"you just shut up Daya.."

Abhijeet was done with his work.. so he was about to leave.. but Daya blocked his way..

"kaha ja rehe ho aap?"

"iska jawab mai tumhe nehi dunga.."

"par aapka dena to parega hi bhaiya.."

"how dare you say so?" Abhijeet shouted..

"relax bhaiya.. suniye.. jab tak mai zinda hu aapka guardian mai hi hu.. so aapko batana hi parega aap kaha ja rehe ho.. "

But Abhijeet ignored that and made his way.. now Shreya came in his way..

"bhaiya bhaiya bhaiya.. please meri baat suniye.. dekhiye.. aise hi ekdin aapne achanaq se Daya ke kamre mujhe dekha tha.. aur usi din se sari problem ki shuruat hui hai.. aur aap aaj achanaq aapke kamre mei Daya ko dekh rehe hai.. to aaj sari problems dur kar dijiye na bhaiya please.. "

Abhijeet again ignored her and made his way to outside..

Both Daya and Shreya called him from behind and followed him.. but when Abhijeet was about to exit he collided with someone.. and the bag in his hand fell down..

Daya and Shreya stopped at their place..

"I'm so I'm so sorry".. the visitor said..

Abhijeet saw the visitor and became shocked.. it was Tarika..

Tarika once again said sorry.. "sorry ha.. maine dekha nehi tha aapko.."

seeing her Shreya came to her.. "Di aap aa gayi.."

"haa.. tu itna urgently yaha aane ke liye kyu kaha?" Tarika held Shreya's hand.. "tu ek bar bahar aa to.."

"kisiko bahar jane ki jaroorat nehi hai.. jise bahar jana tha woh ja raha hai.. aab aap teeno shanti se andar baithke baat kar sakte hai.." Abhijeet said..

"kya matlab?" Tarika asked..

Shreya took the initiative and said.. "bhaiya please.. maine hi Tarika di ko bulaya tha.. wo actually.." She felt it was useless to say anything to Abhijeet right now.. so she said to Tarika.. "di.. dehiye na bhaiya yaha se ja rehe hai.."

Tarika looked at Abhijeet.. "achha.. to ja rehe to jaiye.. ismei mai kya keh sakti hu?"

"di aap rokiye unhe.." Shreya requested to Tarika..

"nehi Shreya.. mai yeh nehi kar sakti.. sab ko sab haq dia nehi jata.. whatever.. to Mr. Abhijeet.. dekhiye mai yaha par ek bohot jaroori kaam ke liye aayi hu.. Daya ka result hua hai.."

Abhijeet immediately looked at her.. with hope in eyes.. and tension on face..

Tarika continued.. "haa Shreya ka bhi.. bohot achha result aaya hai Shreya ka.."

She smiled and cupped Shreya's face..

"aur" Abhijeet started to say with full of eagerness in his voice.. but stopped saying that one word..

Tarika looked at him.. and He looked down..

"congratulation Shreya.. tera result achha aana bohot jaroori tha.. sara kam to ho gaya na.. aab mai ja sakta hu na? "

"aare ek min Mr. Abhijeet.. wo kya hai.. Shreya ek dost hai.. naam hai Daya.. "

Abhijeet again looked at her with same hopeful eyes..

"uska resulr sunnte jaiye.. achha lagega aapko.. woh kya hai.. aaa".. She stopped..

And Abhijeet was irritated with her sudden halt.. but did not say anything.. though his heart beat rate was increasing every moment.. still he did not say anything.. Tarika took out a news paper from her bag and gave it to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet took that confusingly..

"ise achhe padhiye.. aap jo janna chahte hai matlab aapka dil janna chahta hai par aapka (stressing) ego nehi .. is mei hai.. sab kuch ismei hai "

Abhijeet started reading the newspaper..

"yaha Bengal ke news paper mei Mumbai ke larke ka first aane ka news hoga nehi sayed.. isliye mai yaha aa gayi..."

"Di".. Shreya told in happiness..

Tarika smiled and said.. "haa Shreya.. Daya hi first aaya hai.. aur uska tasveer newspaper mei bhi aaya hai.. "

Shreya smiled broadly..

"Mujhe laga aap dono ko yeh news dena chahiye hai.. aur Shreya ka bhi to result aa ya hai na.. wo bhi batana tha.. isliye mai yaha Shantiniketan aayi thi.. aur hotel mei rooki thi.. socha tha aaj aake yeh khabar aap dono ko de dungi.. par kal raat mujhe Shreya ka phone aaya.. aur usne mujhe Shantiniketan aane ke liye kaha.. to maine usse kaha mai yehi hu.. chali jaungi subha.. is liye aa gayi.. "

Tarika said all these things.. but there was no response from Abhijeet's side.. he was still engroced in the news paper..

Shreya looked at Tarika.. Tarika nodded in yes.. and Shreya called him.. "bhaiya.. aap kuch kahenge nehi? "

Abhijeet lifted his head up.. his eyes were full of tears.. he looked at Daya standing at the corner of the room was listening everything watching everything.. and now he was only looking at his bhaiya.. waiting for some reaction from him..

Abhijeet slowly moved towards him.. and stood just in front of him..

"mere pas aapse badkar aapke sapno se badhkar kabhi kuch nehi tha bhaiya.. par aap kabhi yeh baat samjhe hi nehi.. "

Abhijeet pulled him in a tight hug.. "mujhe maaf kar de Daya.." he was sobbing..

"please Bhaiya aise maat boliye.. maafi to mujhe mangna chahiye.. maine bohot galat kia na aapke sath.. aapko akela chor ke chala gaya.. I'm sorry bhaiya.. I'm so sorry.. " Abhijeet was nodded in no.. but said nothing.. and Daya.. he was hugging his brother tightly and was shedding all the tears which he stored till then.. They were just enjoying each other presence after so many days.. nothing was bothering them. even they could not understandstand when Tarika and Shreya went from the room just to give them time to be with each other..

Abhijeet separated and kissed on his forehead.. "kya gaya mujhe chor kar? haa? aapne bhaiya ke bare mei ek bar bhi nehi socha?" Abhijeet complained in a teary tone..

"achha.. maine nehi socha? aur aapne kya kia? ekbar bhi milne nehi geye aap mujhse jail mei.. haa woh alaga baat ki aap hi ne mujhe churaya hai.. par aap mujhse mile bina 7 din kaise reh paye?" he said while sobbing..

"tujhe kaise pata ki maine tujhe churya hai?"

"Shreya ne kaha hai mujhse.. kl raat.. par.. paar aapna baat ko ghumaiye mat.. pata hai maine kitna miss kia.." Abhijeet caressed his hair.. Daya continued.."aapko pata hai na mai aapke bina ek din bhi nehi reh sakta?"

"reh to lia itne din.. lautke to nehi aaya mere pas?"

"wo to aapne hi sikhaya hai na.. 7 din na mere pas 7 aal jaisa tha.. par aap nehi samjhoge.. aur uske baad bhi mujhe akela rehena para.. pata hai aapko mujhe kuch bhi achha nehi lagta tha.. na khana na pina.. kuch bhi nehi.. pata hai maaine kitne din bhooka raha?/ woh to Tarikd di hai jinhone mujhe jor jabardasti khana khilati thi.."

"Tarika!?"

"Haa.. par aapne kyu kia aisa? haa? kyu nehi aaye mere pas? kyu nehi wapas bulaya mujhe? aapko yaad nehi aaya mera dekhe rekh kaun karega.. kan khilayga.. kaun sulayga? sari galati aapki hai.. aaur sab mujhe sunate hai.."

"achha.. sari galati meri? aur tune jo kia mere sath.. kaha ki aapka laya hua saman mera nehi ho sakta.. jab mai khud khariduna.. tab woh chiz mera hoga.. "

"haa. to aap mujhse baat kyu nehi kar rehe the? ek table pe baithna kyu chor dia? hum dono ke kamre ke bich ka darwaza ko kyu bandh karne ke liye kaha Gopal se? aapko mujh par gussa aaya tha.. to aap aake mujhe bol sakte the.. mujhe daant sakte the.. mar sakte the.. beshaq karte.. lekin aapne aisa kyu kia?"

"achha.. mana meri galati thi.. par isliye tu aisa kaega? ghar chor kar chala jayega? are pagal tere siwa mera ios duniya mai hai hi kaun? is liye itna possesive hu.. conservative hu.. samjhta kyu nehi hai tu?"

Daya made a baby face and said.. "achha.. sorry.. sab kuch ke liye sorry... par aap ek baat bataiye.."

"kya?"

"kya aap sach much mera naam bhi nehi sunna cahte the? mera shakal bhi nehi dekhna chahte the? kya meri galati itni jyda hai ki aap mujhse aab nafrat karne lage hai?" Tears rolled down from eyes ..

Abhijeet embraced him instantly.. "nehi re pagal.. kya bol raha hai? mai kabhi tujhse nafrat kar sakta hu? usse pehele o mai mar hi jaunga sayed.. aur wo sab to mai gusse mei bolta tha.. thori na dil ki baat hai "

"to aap gusse se hi kyu bologe? gussa to mai bhi aapse tha.. to maine yeh sab kaha kya? aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho bhaiya?"

"I'm sorry Daya.. I'm sorry.. maaf kar de mujhe.. mere se galati ho gayi.. maaf kar de aapne bhaiya ko meri jaan.. "

Daya got separated..

"aur ek baat puchni thi.. puchu?"

"haa puch na.. "

"aaj agar aapko yeh pata na chalta ki mai first aaya hu.. phir to aap chale hi jate na yaha se bhi.. aur mujhse gussa hi reh jate.. maaf nehi karte na mujhe? kya mujhse jyada mera result imprtant"

Abhijeet stopped him in middle.. "nehi nehi Daya.. aisa bilkul nehi hai.. Daya tu nehi samjhega.. agar tu mere jaga mei hota tab sayed tujhe samjh mei aata.. jise bachpan se pala hai uska kamiyabi kitni khushi deta hai aur uska muh mor lena kitna dukh deta hai.. yeh tu nehi samjhega.. "

Daya put his head on Abhijeet's shoulder gently.. Abhijeet was moving his finger inside his hair..

"jab maine newspaper mei tera photo dekha.. mai sab kuch bhul gaya.. aur kaise na bhulta.. akhir jiski tasveer aayi hai paper mei.. woh mera bhai hai.. (proudly) mera bhai.. yeh dekh kar kaun gussa reh sakta hai bhala?"

Daya looked at him.. and held his ears.. "sorry bhaiya.. "

Abhijeet held his hand.. "kya kar raha hai? " and he kissed on his hand..

"aap mujhse pehela jaisa pyar karoge na phirse?"

"phirse ? phirse ka kya matlab hua? Daya mai tujhse gussa tha.. bohot jyada gussa.. par mai tujhse pyar na karu aisa ho sakta hai kya? pata hai Daya in dino mujhe bhi lagta tha ki aab mai Daya se pyar nehi karta.. woh aab paraya ho gaya hai mera.. dur ho gaya hai mujhse.. yeh sab kuch sochta tha aur sach se bhagta tha.. mai itna gussa tha ki sach ko ccept nehi karna chahta tha.. aur sach yeh hai ki mai tujhse pyar kiye bina jee nehi paunga.. Daya humesha tu bolta tha na ki mere liye mere mummy papa dono hi mere bhaiya hai? "

"sirf bolta nehi tha mai bhaiya.. abhi bhi bolta hu.. aur mai yeh dil se bolta hu.. aur manta hu.."

Abhijeet smiled.. "mere liyue bhi mere mummy papa tu hai Daya.. haa tu mujhse umar mei chota ho sakta haai.. par tujhme hi maine aapne mummy papa ko paya hai.. to mai tujhe kaise bhool sakta hu?"

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet forwarded his hand.. "wada kar Daya.. kabhi mujhe chor kar nehi jayega.."

Daya grabbed his hand.. "wada wada bhaiya.. pakka wala wada.. aur aap mujhse wada karo ki aap mujhse kabhi itna gussa nehi honge.. (he corrected his sentence) actually aap wada kijiye ki aap mujhpe bilkul bhi gussa nehi karenge.."

Abhijeet nodded in yes.. "wada.. pakkaa wala wada.."

Daya smiled broadly with Abhijeet..

"kya hum anadar aa sakte hai?" They heard Shreya's voice..

"tu waha par kya kar rahi hai? andar aa.." Abhijeet called her..

Shreya enter inside.. she was holding Tarikaa's hand.. and pulling her inside..

"dekhiye na bhaiya.. Tarika didi jane ki baat kar rahi hai.. wo bhi abhi.."

"to mai yaha par rukke kya karu? mai jis kaam se aayi thi.. wo to ho gaya hai na.. aab mujhe jana hoga.. " said Tarika..

Daya came forward.. "kya matlab tumhara kaam ho gaya hai di? abhi to tumhara kaam shuru hua hai bas.."

"Daya please.. mujhe mat roko.. mujhe mumbai lautana hoga.. bohot sara kam pending hai.. mujhe jana hoga... (To Abhijeet) aur Abhijeet.. Acp sir abhi bhi aapka wait kar rehe hai.. unhone abhi tak aapka regisntation letter accept yah forward nehi kiye hai.. "

"resignation!" Daya was ashtonished.. "bhaiya.. aapne!"

"bhaiya yeh baat to mujhe bhi nehi bataya aapne.." Shreya exclaimed..

Abhijeet did not answer..

"bhaiya iske matlab aapne mujhse jo jail se churaya tha usi ke waja se kuch problem hua haio na bureau mei?"

"haa Daya.. aisa hi hua hai.. Acp sir ne mujhse kaha hai yeh baat.. jo bhi ho.. aab yaha par sab kuch thik ho gaya hai.. to bureau mei bhi sab kuch thik kar lena.. mai aab chalti hu.. "

"Tarika di please.. " Daya pleaded.. "haa please di.. aaj ke din to kam se kam ruk jao.. maine tumse kaha na.. Ramen babu bohot achhe insaan hai.. woh kuch nehi kahenge agar tum yaha rahogi to.." Said Shreya.. she was still holding her hand..

Tarika smiled.. "are woh baat nehi hai Shreya.. "

"to kya baat hai?" Shreya asked..

"aare mai keh rahi hu na mujhe kaam hai.. aut tum sab to mumbai laut hi rehe ho na.. to milenge na udher.. aaj ekdin ke liye tum dono ne kya laga rakhha hai."

"hum dono nehi.. hum teeno.. bhaiya bhi nehi chahte hai ki tum aaj jao.. kyu bhaiya?" he asked to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet tried to say something but could not..

"rehe do Daya.. samjh gayi mai.." Tarika told.. "tum log jab wapas mumbai jaoge to mere taraf se treat milega tumhe.. ok na? aab khush.. now let me go.. "

Daya now pleaded to Abhijeet..

"bhaiyaaaa"..

now Abhijeet sopke up..

"nehi Tarika.. aaj tum nehi ja sakti.."

Daya and Shreya smiled braodly..

"dekho Abhijeet.. yeh request mat kijiye.. mai rakh nehi paungi.. aur aap bhi bachho ke baato mei aa geye?"

"yeh request nehi hai Tarika.." He looked at Tarika straightly.. "haq se bol raha hu.."

Daya's mouth remained opened.. Shreya left Tarika's hand.. and went to Daya.. They looked each Other..

Tarika looked at Abhijeet.. "ruko to achha hai.. nehi to jabardasti rokna aata hai humhe.. "

he averted his gaze and asked to his brother and sister.. "kyu? hai na?"

both Shreya and Daya said together.. "Bilkul bhaiya.."

Abhijeet smiled a bit.. and looked at Tarika with corner of his eyes.. Tarika too was smiling and shook her head..

Daya ran to Abhijeet and hugged him tightly with.. "bhaiyaaaa.. I love you so muchhhhh.. aaj aapne mujhe mera best gift de dia.. love you love you love you.."

and here Shreya too hugged Tarika storgly with "diiii"...

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.. ;)

 **Friends.. bas yehi tak thi yeh kahani.. :)**

 **mujhe batana jaroor aap logo ko kaisi lagi yeh story.. :) I am sorry for all the mistakes I have done through out the story..  
**

 **stay healthy safe and blessed.. Byeeeee..**


End file.
